Kein Tag wie jeder andere
by CallistaEvans
Summary: Zuerst hat Severus einen vermeintlichen Traum, dann pasieren plötzlich seltsame Dinge. Alles wiederholt sich und nur er scheint es zu merken. Wer daran Schuld ist und was Hermione damit zu tun hat, ... wer weiß...
1. Prolog

**(K)ein Tag wie jeder andere**

_**von Callista Evans**_

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
Ähnlichkeiten mit irgendwelchen Filmen oder Fernseh-Serien sind kein Zufall, sondern durchaus gewollt._

_A/N.: Auch wenn ich eigentlich erst einmal meine anderen Stories weiterschreiben müsste, konnte ich nicht widerstehen, bei der Challenge von Nici Cavanaugh mitzumischen. Hier also nun der Prolog zur 'Zeitschleifen' – Challenge vom Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt. Schaut doch mal bei uns rein: _http/www.forenking.de/cgi-bin/data/foren/F2031/cutecast.pl_  
Um die interessanten Seiten zu sehen, müsst ihr euch allerdings anmelden. Schaut doch auch mal bei Angel-of-Mystic, MomoSnape, Noel McKey oder Chalebh nach, was sie zu der Challenge geschrieben haben.  
Vielen lieben Dank an meine Betas NiciCavanaugh und Mariacharly für ihre Unterstützung! _

-o-o-o-

**Prolog:**

Schottland, hinter den Hügeln wohl k(aum) einem bekannt,  
das Schloss Hogwarts,  
Slytherin Territorium,  
Kerker, Privaträume von S. Snape,  
8. Januar 20 nHPG (nach Harry Potters Geburt),  
23:40 Uhr, magische Ortszeit:

Ein leises Schnarchen erfüllte den Raum. Professor Severus Snape, der allseits so bekannte und berüchtigte Zaubertranklehrer, saß in seinem Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin. Neben ihm auf dem Tisch befand sich eine fast leere Flasche Weißwein zusammen mit einem ebenso leeren Glas. Zahlreiche, quer durch den Raum verstreute und teilweise zerstörte, Gegenstände deuteten darauf hin, dass der Lehrer wieder einmal seinem Lieblingshobby nachgegangen war: dem exzessiven Ausleben seiner Frustration durch zeitweise Zerstörung seines Eigentums. Was dann von dem aggressiven Potential übrig blieb, reichte aus, um die Schüler in Hogwarts das Fürchten zu lehren.

Ein plötzlicher Luftzug verursachte ein lautes Pfeifen, das in den Räumen widerhallte. Der Meister der Zaubertränke rappelte sich schlaftrunken hoch. Noch einmal erklang das hohe Geräusch und erst mit der Erkenntnis vom Ursprung desgleichen, entspannten sich die Gesichtszüge des Mannes in Schwarz wieder. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Unordnung schweifen und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Mit weitaus weniger Schwung als sonst bewegte sich die für ihn typische schwarze Robe, als der Zauberer sich umdrehte und die Tür zu seinem Badezimmer ansteuerte. Müden Schrittes begab sich Snape zum Waschbecken und starrte mit verkniffenem Gesicht auf sein Spiegelbild. Die schwarzen Haare fielen strähnig in sein Gesicht und die Beleuchtung untermalte die Blässe seiner Haut. Besäße er einen Zauberspiegel, hätte ihm das Möbelstück genau das bestimmt schon unter die Nase gerieben, aber dieser hier war zum Glück stumm.

Als hätte der Magier diesen Gedanken laut gedacht und damit den Spiegel dazu gebracht, ihm das Gegenteil zu beweisen, verschwamm plötzlich das Bild. Er sah sich einem Mann gegenüber, der zwar gewaltige Ähnlichkeit mit ihm hatte, aber eindeutig anders gekleidet war. Was zum Teufel war hier los? Severus zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und seine Lippen formten die Worte "Finite Incantatem", noch ehe er sich recht besinnen konnte. Doch nichts geschah.  
Im Gegenteil, sein Pendant im Spiegel lächelte ihm zu. Jetzt war es eindeutig, dass er dies nicht sein konnte.

Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch und überlegte, ob wohl einige seiner Schüler sich hier einen Streich erlaubt hatten. Doch wie sollten die Dummköpfe in seine Privaträume gelangt sein? Seine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen glichen jenen bei Gringotts.  
Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass der Fremde mich freundlich begrüßt, dachte der Zaubertranklehrer und verzog sein Gesicht zu einem seiner berühmten 'Ich bin der gefürchteteste Lehrer der Schule'-Blick. Das konnte den Mann im Spiegel aber gar nicht schocken. Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter und dann öffnete er den Mund und stieß fröhlich aus: "Severus Snape, du bist zu Großem ausersehen!" Theatralisch ließ er dazu seine Hände einen Bogen beschreiben und wartete auf Severus' Reaktion.

Severus, der noch immer nicht recht wusste, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte, verzog keine Miene. Stattdessen schoben sich seine Arme nach vorne und verschränkten sich vor seiner Brust. Den Zauberstab hielt er dabei immer noch in der Hand - für den Fall der Fälle. "Wer sind Sie und was soll das Ganze hier?" Um die Sache abzukürzen, gab der Zaubertränkemeister vor, an den Mann im Spiegel zu glauben. Doch mit der Antwort auf seine Frage kam er auch nicht weiter.  
"Ich bin der Metatron!"  
Erneut folgte eine erwartungsvolle Stille.  
"Und?"  
Der Mann im Spiegel seufzte auf. "Okay, ich sehe schon, auch hier komme ich damit nicht weiter, also mach ich es kurz. Ich bin ein Engel."  
Es folgte eine erneute Pause, die Severus ebenfalls mit demonstrativem Schweigen beantworte.

"Wir dort oben", sein Finger zeigte zur Verdeutlichung gen Himmel, "langweilen uns schrecklich und deshalb haben wir beschlossen, dass wir unsere eigene TV-Show für unseren Himmelskanal Super Television, auch kurz 'ST' genannt, kreieren. Du bist dieses Mal der ausersehene Kandidat und du wirst mitmachen, ob du willst oder nicht." Severus wollte ärgerlich aufbegehren, doch ein Wink des Metatron ließ ihn stumm bleiben. Verdammt, der Kerl verfügte anscheinend über mächtige Zauberkräfte.

"Es ist deine Aufgabe, die Liebe deines Lebens zu finden und sie zu überzeugen bei dir zu bleiben. Wir geben dir ein einmaliges Hilfsmittel, nämlich Zeit. Solltest du es nicht schaffen, die Bedingungen zu erfüllen, ... nun du wirst merken, was dann passiert. Wir haben es dir besonders leicht gemacht und dir ein paar Vorschläge herausgesucht. Du brauchst diese natürlich nicht zu nutzen." Der Engel machte eine salbungsvolle Pause und trat beiseite.  
Mit veränderter, sehr feierlicher Stimme sprach er weiter: "Wir präsentieren dir hier eine kleine Auswahl der zur Verfügung stehenden Junggesellinnen:

Junggesellin Nr. 1: Sibyll Trelawney. Die von allen im Kollegium so geschätzte und verehrte Kollegin mit dem leichten Silberblick hat schon so manchen unruhig werden lassen, wenn sie mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme gesprochen hat. Sie zeichnet sich durch ihren außergewöhnlichen Pessimismus aus, was hervorragend zu dir passen würde. Ihre Hobbies sind Teetrinken und das Sammeln von außergewöhnlich hässlichen Tüchern."  
Der Spiegel gab nun das Bild von Sibyll Trelawney wieder, wie sie ausnahmsweise ohne ihre Brille, dafür aber mit blinzelnden Augen hinüber sah und aus Leibeskräften winkte.

"Junggesellin Nr. 2: Madame Hooch. Die windschnittige Dame mit dem kessen Haarschnitt ist ein richtiger Feger. Ihre temperamentvolle Art hat schon so manches Herz höher schlagen lassen. Sie hat eine Vorliebe dafür Leute aus der Reserve locken zu wollen und einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn. Ihre Hobbies sind Quidditch, Quidditch und ... erwähnte ich schon Quidditch?"  
Nun erschien Rolanda Hooch auf der glatten Oberfläche, die auf einem Besen reitend, vorbeirauschte.

"Und Junggesellin Nr.3: Hermione Granger. Die neue Lehrerin für euer Fach Alte Runen, die dir noch aus ihrer Schülerzeit in guter Erinnerung geblieben sein müsste. Sie hat einen enormen Wissensdurst und interessiert sich unter anderem sehr für Zaubertränke. Ihre besondere Passion sind aussichtslose Fälle. Ihre Hobbies sind Lesen, Stricken und die Unterstützung hilfloser Wesen."  
Die ehemalige Schülerin und jetzige Kollegin tauchte nun im Spiegelbild auf. Sie hatte, wen wunderte es, ein Buch vor der Nase und strich sich eine widerspenstige Strähne ihres haselnussbrauen Haares aus dem Gesicht.

"Du brauchst dich nicht sofort zu entscheiden. Lass dir einfach so viel Zeit, wie du möchtest."

Mit einem Plopp, das so manchen Hauselfen hätte vor Neid grün werden lassen, war die Gestalt im Spiegel wieder verschwunden. Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf und blickte auf das Glasregal unter dem (nun wieder sein normales Abbild zeigenden) Spiegel. Dort stand noch die Phiole mit dem Rest des Anti-Kopfschmerzen-Elixiers, welches er heute Abend zu sich genommen hatte. Leise murmelte er die Worte: "Da hat sich der Trank wohl doch nicht so gut mit dem Wein vertragen." Noch immer halb benommen von der Müdigkeit und der komischen Begegnung mit sich selbst, schlurfte der Zaubertranklehrer hinaus, um sich schlafen zu legen.

**Ende des Kapitels**

_A/N.: So der Anfang ist geschafft. Hat es euch gefallen? Irgendwelche Filme erkannt:-)  
Wenn ich weiterschreiben soll, hätte ich gerne eine kurze (oder gerne auch lange) Rückmeldung von euch. Für die, die sich nicht dazu aufraffen können zu schreiben, hier eine kleine Auswahl von Antworten, die in das Reviewfeld kopiert werden könnten:_

_a) Das ist eine megageile Story. Schreib bloß schnell weiter, ich hab mich auf dem Boden gewälzt vor lachen. Kann gar nicht abwarten, wie es weitergeht!_

_b) Na ja irgendwie ist die Story ja ganz witzig. Ich denke schon, dass ich sie weiterlesen möchte. Aber schreib erst mal, dann sehen wir weiter. Ach ja, das war ein bisschen kurz._

_c) Also dein Schreibstil ist ja ganz nett, aber das Pairing! Wie kann man bloß auf die Kombination Snape und Hermione kommen? Sternchen- kopfschüttel Sternchen. Ich hoffe, ich kann mich überwinden weiterzulesen._

_d) Nee, also das ist überhaupt nicht meine Humorlinie. Sonst mag ich das Pairing ja gerne. Ich konnte gar nicht lachen und weiß auch gar nicht, was daran komisch sein soll. Für mich brauchst du nicht weiterschreiben._

_e) Ich finde die ganze Story nicht gut, weder vom Stil noch von den Charakteren. Bevor ich mich auf eine andere Story stürze, wollte ich dir das kurz mitteilen. Ist nicht persönlich gemeint, aber du wolltest doch eine ehrliche Meinung, oder?_

_So und jetzt bitte den kleinen Go-Button drücken!_


	2. Episode eins

**(K)ein Tag wie jeder andere**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Ähnlichkeiten mit irgendwelchen Filmen oder Fernseh-Serien sind kein Zufall, sondern durchaus gewollt._

_Widmung: Dieses Kapitel ist meiner lieben Nici Cavanaugh gewidmet und deshalb habe ich es beta-technisch an ihr vorbeigeschmuggelt :o). Überraschung Nici!_

_A/N: Zunächst einmal vielen Dank für die Reviews! Wow, so viele waren es noch nie! Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen :-). Es freut mich, dass es euch so gut gefallen hat. Weil einige Leute auf die Frage mit den Filmen eingegangen sind, erwähne ich kurz an welche ich beim Schreiben gedacht habe. Zunächst einmal die Teletubbies (Hinter Hügeln...), dann John Sinclair -die Hörspiele (die genaue Orts- und Zeitangaben), Man in Black (der Man in Schwarz), Dogma (der Metatron), Shrek (die Junggesellinnen-Szene, die ja eine Parodie zu Herzblatt ist). Bleibt noch mein Dank an meine lieben Beta-Leserinnen Simone und Mariacharly, die mir so hilfreich zur Seite gestanden haben. _

**Kapitel 1 - Episode Eins:**

Als Severus' Bewusstsein aus dem Schlaf in die Wirklichkeit zurückkam, hörte er merkwürdig hohe Laute. Schlaftrunken blinzelte er, drehte sich langsam vom Rücken auf die Seite und sah auf seinen uralten Nachttischwecker. Es war sechs Uhr morgens. Das seltsame Geräusch hörte nicht auf. Im Gegenteil, es wurde immer lauter. Severus gab ein tiefes Brummen von sich, als er den Ursprung endlich erkannte.

„Babe, I got you Babe", summte Dobby der Hauself und wuselte eifrig durch die Räume des Zaubertränkemeisters. Verdammt, hatte er dieses Lied nicht schon oft genug bei Dumbledore im Büro ertragen müssen, wenn dieser seinen auf Magie umgestalteten CE-Player - oder so ähnlich - laufen ließ? Der Zauberer spürte schon jetzt, wie sein Puls sich beschleunigte und der Bereich um seinen Hals enger wurde. Der Tag fing ja gut an.

Dobby, der von alle dem nur bemerkt hatte, dass Snape jetzt wach war, kam herüber. „Schönen guten Morgen Dobby wünscht, Sir. Gut geschlafen Sie haben?" Der freundliche Hauself zog seine Mundwinkel so weit nach oben, dass es geradezu grotesk aussah. Zum Glück hatte er dadurch mit dem Singen aufgehört und nur deshalb konnte Severus sich gerade noch zurückhalten, ihn anzuschreien. Stattdessen murmelte er unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin und starrte den Elfen mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Mit einer hastig gestotterten Entschuldigung machte sich das kleine Wesen schnell wieder davon.

Severus stand auf und griff nach seinem Morgenmantel. Als er sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer machte, wäre er fast über seine Katze gestolpert, die gerade quer durch den Raum lief. Mit lautem Fauchen brachte sich das Tier vor seinen Füßen in Sicherheit. „Destiny, was machst du denn um diese Zeit hier?", fragte Severus in vorwurfsvollem Ton. Durch sein Haustier so abgelenkt, achtete er nicht auf seine Schritte und trat im Wohnraum prompt auf eine der großen Glasscherben, die noch vom Vortag hier herumlagen. Auf seine ausdrückliche Anordnung hatten die Hauselfen nämlich den Auftrag, im Wohnraum keine Gegenstände zu berühren. „Verdammte Sch ...! Ccchhh, tut das weh." Severus hinkte auf einem Fuß zurück in den Schlafraum, um seinen Zauberstab zu holen.

Kurze Zeit später war Severus endlich im Bad angekommen, sein Fuß war wieder heil und seine Stimmung bereits im Keller. Seine Morgentoilette verlief gerade zu ruhig, wenn man mal davon absah, dass ihm die Seife gleich dreimal zu Boden glitt, während er unter der Dusche stand. Als er vor dem Spiegel stand und seine Zähne putzte, fiel ihm der eigenartige Traum vom Vortag wieder ein. Er schüttelte den Kopf bei der absurden Idee seines Unterbewusstseins und beeilte sich fertig zu werden, um den Raum so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen.

Eine Viertelstunde später – Snape war gerade dabei, sich im Wohnraum die letzten Knöpfe seiner Robe zu schließen – vernahm der Zaubertränkemeister ein „Severus, bist du da?" aus dem Kamin. Wer würde ihn zu solch einer frühen Stunde schon stören? Es konnte nur einen geben. Mit seiner ewig gut gelaunten, freundlichen Stimme rief Albus Dumbledore die Worte durch den Kamin. Was konnte der alte Mann jetzt von ihm wollen? Sicher nichts Gutes.  
„Ja, Schulleiter, ich bin hier. Was gibt es?"

Severus hatte gelernt, dass es besser war, zunächst einmal kooperativ zu wirken, wenn Albus Dumbledore irgendetwas vorhatte.  
„Kannst du kurz in mein Büro rüberkommen?"  
Severus hatte schon jetzt genug und wollte die Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Er folgte der Aufforderung sofort und begab sich mittels Flohpulver durch den Kamin hinüber in Dumbledores Büro. Noch während er sich den Staub von der Robe klopfte, hörte er die wohlvertrauten Worte: „Zitronendrops, Severus?" Eines Tages würde er dem alten Mann die Dinger um die Ohren hauen, aber heute schien nicht der richtige Tag dafür zu sein. Er bezwang seinen Wunsch und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Was wollen Sie?" Severus war stolz, dass nur ein ganz kleines bisschen seiner Ungeduld und schlechten Laune im Tonfall zu erkennen war.  
„Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Kannst du heute eine Vertretungsstunde für Minerva übernehmen? Sie hat etwas Unaufschiebbares zu erledigen. Du hast eine Freistunde am späten Vormittag und könntest bei den Erstklässlern von Ravenclaw und Gryffindor einspringen."

„Sie wollen allen Ernstes, dass ich Verwandlungen unterrichte?", fragte Severus. Ihm war bekannt, dass Dumbledore wusste, was er von Zauberstabgefuchtel hielt. „Ja und es ist nett, dass du dich sofort einverstanden erklärst. Danke für deine Kooperation, Severus. Jetzt will ich dich nicht länger aufhalten. Wir sehen uns dann später."

Hatte er irgendetwas verpasst oder wurde der alte Magier allmählich wirklich senil? Dafür war er hierherbestellt worden? Ehe er sich versah, war Severus wieder in seinem Quartier. Es wurde Zeit, dass er zum Frühstück kam. Er brauchte dringend einen starken Kaffee und ein paar ... Rühreier.

-o-o-o-

Hatte Snape erwartet beim Frühstück seine Ruhe zu haben, wurde er kurz nach dem Hinsetzen eines besseren belehrt. Aus den Höhen ihres mystischen Turmes war Kollegin Trelawney heute morgen hinabgestiegen, um ihre Mitmenschen mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu bereichern. Sehr zu seinem Unglück setzte sich die Hexe direkt neben ihn. War ihr nicht sonst seine Aura zu düster gewesen? Heute schien sie das nicht zu beeindrucken. Ein Windhauch, verursacht durch den unvermeidlichen Schal, den sie wie immer um den Hals trug, streifte ihn. Er wurde übermannt von widerlich süßlichem Duft und unwillkürlich hielt er die Luft an.

„Guten Morgen, Severus", wurde er überschwänglich begrüßt, „mein inneres Auge sagt mir, dass du heute etwas Besonderes erleben wirst." Die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen schaute ihn aus ihren dicken Brillengläsern an und er glaubte ein Lächeln erkennen zu können, dass ihn bekannt vorkam. Sofort verdrängte er diesen Gedanken. „Morgen, Sibyll", stieß er knapp hervor, wendete sich dann sofort ein wenig seitwärts und widmete sich intensiv seinem Frühstück. Anscheinend kamen seine Signale nicht richtig an, denn die Kollegin fuhr mit ihrer Plauderei fort. „Eigentlich ziehe ich ja morgens meine Ruhe vor, aber heute hat mich irgendetwas hierher zum Frühstück getrieben. Oh, da drüben steht ja Orangenmarmelade. Ich liebe Orangenmarmelade." Sie griff nach dem Glas. Zu dem Zeitpunkt stellte Severus seine Ohren auf Durchzug und beschleunigte seine Kau- und Schluckbewegungen. Als er die Reste seines heißen Kaffees hinunterstürzte, stand er schon auf und murmelte: „Ich hab' noch was Wichtiges zu erledigen", und verließ zielstrebig die Halle.

-o-o-o-

Kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn ging Severus noch einmal im Geiste durch, was er heute mit seinen Schülern durchnehmen wollte. Er merkte, wie sich seine Nackenmuskulatur anspannte, bei dem Gedanken an die erste Stunde, die er gleich abhalten würde. Seine absolute Horrorklasse. Er hatte es dem Direktor schon des Öfteren gesagt, dass diese Mischung explosiv war. Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, dass konnte nicht gut gehen. Nicht bei diesen Schülern. Ein Dummkopf war ja nicht selten, aber wenn sie gleich im Mehrfachpack auftraten, wurde es ihm einfach zuviel. Es war, als hätte Longbottom einen Virus in sich getragen, der sich langsam ausbreitete.

„Ihr werdet heute mit dem Brauen des Allergie-Umkehr-Tranks beginnen, dessen Theorie wir in der letzten Stunde besprochen haben. Die Rezeptur steht im Lehrbuch Seite 321. Die Zutaten befinden sich in den Regalen. Das seltene Quintanus-Kraut befindet sich im Nebenraum. Zur Tür hinaus, linke Reihe anstellen. Jeder nur eine Schale." Die Schüler strömten sehr zügig und relativ ruhig zu ihren Arbeitsplätzen. Sie schienen zu bemerken, wie es heute um seine Laune bestellt war.

Wie eine Katze auf der Lauer beobachtete der Zaubertränkemeister die Schülerschar, um bloß jede Katastrophe schon im Keim zu ersticken. Eine ganze Zeit ging das auch gut. Dann musste er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Miss Iks verwenden, die gerade versuchte, die Eidechsenhaut zum völlig falschen Zeitpunkt in den Kessel zu geben. In leisem, aber keineswegs zu unterschätzendem Tonfall bemerkte er: „Miss Iks, können Sie nicht richtig lesen? Steht in Ihrem Lehrbuch etwa, dass Sie die gewürfelte Haut der Eidechse in das noch kochende Gebräu geben sollen? Packen Sie die Schüssel sofort wieder zurück und lesen Sie sich die Rezeptur noch einmal genau durch."

Dieser Moment Unaufmerksamkeit reichte aus. Drei Reihen weiter ertönte plötzlich ein: „Autsch" von einem Ravenclaw-Schüler. Als Snape dort hinsah, erkannte er wie der Junge reflexartig zusammengezuckt war und nach hinten sprang. Dabei riss der Schüler einen Teil seiner Zutaten mit sich. Diese landeten im Kessel seines Hintermanns. Sofort fing der bis dahin ruhig vor sich hinköchelnde Trank zu brodeln an. Er wechselte die Farbe von hellem Grün in dunkles Violett. Severus wusste, dass ihm nur noch wenig Zeit blieb. „Ihr verlasst sofort diesen Raum. Der Kessel wird gleich explodieren." Innerhalb von zwei Minuten war der Raum leer. Gut, dass die Schüler wenigstens in einem solchen Fall auf ihn hörten. Dem Zaubertranklehrer blieb gerade noch Zeit für einen Eindämmungsspruch, dann musste auch er den Raum verlassen.

Es ertönte ein ohrenbetäubendes Knallen. Der Boden vibrierte kurz. Dann war Stille. „Ihr geht jetzt zu euren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Ich erwarte ein Essay über den AU-Trank von euch, mindestens 2 Rollen Pergament." Nachdem die Schüler sich eilig entfernt hatten, musste Severus nun mehrere Hauselfen rufen, die das Chaos wieder beseitigten durften.

Gerade als sich der Zaubertränkemeister auf seine Freistunde freuen wollte, fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er sollte ja für Minerva den Unterricht übernehmen. Die Augen verdrehend und leise vor sich ihn grummelnd, begab Severus sich nun auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung.

-o-o-o-

Zum Mittagessen hin hatte sich Snapes Laune um einige Grade verbessert. Er war zwar immer verdrießlich gestimmt, aber nicht mehr so sehr, wie noch am frühen Morgen. Der Rest seines Unterrichts war relativ ruhig abgelaufen. Gryffindor hatte wieder jede Menge Hauspunkte verloren – besonders in der Vertretungsstunde - aber das war ja schon fast Normalzustand. Severus setzte sich soeben an den Lehrertisch, als ihm jemand von hinten einen Schlag auf die Schulter gab.

„Severus, mein Guter!" Oh, Merlin, heute blieb ihm auch gar nichts erspart. Rolanda 'Besenreißer' saß neben ihm. Er sah auf und nickte der Kollegin kurz zu. Hier half kein Ignorieren, das wusste er aus Erfahrung, er durfte nun mit Hooch über ihr Lieblingsthema reden. Kaum hatte er dies gedacht, setzte die Kollegin auch schon an: „Na, Severus, freust du dich auch schon auf das Quidditchspiel übermorgen? Glaubst du, dass die Slytherins wieder gewinnen werden?" Die Hexe hatte sich während des Sprechens reichlich Fleisch und Kartoffelbrei auf den Teller geschaufelt. Nun nahm sie einen großen Bissen in den Mund und sah Snape mit kauenden Backen an.

Fand er die eingetretene Stille in der ersten Sekunde noch angenehm, wurde dies schnell anders, denn Rolanda verlangte tatsächlich eine Erwiderung von ihm. Er antwortete ihr in seinem bissigsten Tonfall und legte auch noch eine ordentliche Portion Arroganz mit hinein: „Natürlich wird Slytherin gewinnen, da gibt es gar keine Frage. Die Gryffindor-Mannschaft ist einfach zu schlecht, aber was will man von diesem Haus auch schon erwarten."

Der Ton schreckte die Kollegin nicht besonders. Sie schaute ihn kurz an und grinste dann. Ihre nächste Frage schnitt ein neues Thema an, obwohl – nicht wirklich. „Wie wäre es, wenn du demnächst mal wieder den Schiedsrichter machen würdest? Dann könnte ich mir das Spiel mal als Zuschauer ansehen. Solltest du dich aus der Übung fühlen, könnten wir uns vorher gerne zusammensetzen und bei einem Kaffee oder Tee darüber sprechen."

Ihr sonst eher streng blickendes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. Nur Severus' Disziplin war es zu verdanken, dass er ein Schaudern unterdrücken konnte. Ein Kaffeeplausch mit Hooch – darauf konnte er gut und gerne verzichten. Allerdings würde es sie in Schach halten, wenn er vermeintlich zustimmte. Sein Kopf deutete ein Nicken an. Es wirkte tatsächlich. Mit zufriedenem Gesicht schob sich die Kollegin nun ein weiteres Fleischstück in den Mund und wandte sich Flitwick zu, der zu ihrer anderen Seite saß. Severus atmete erleichtert aus und aß schweigend weiter.

Nach dem Essen wollte er sich eilig auf den Weg zurück zu seinen Räumen machen, als er plötzlich eine tiefe weibliche Stimme hinter sich hörte, die vor unterdrücktem Ärger vibrierte: „Severus, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"  
Er drehte sich herum und blickte in die blitzenden Augen von Minerva McGonagall. Trotz ihres Gesichtsausdrucks musste er innerlich grinsen. Er hatte letzte Woche mitbekommen, wie der Schulleiter sie mit 'Nerva' angesprochen hatte. Er hatte spontan in Gedanken ein Mac daran gehängt, was dann allerdings für nervende Meckerliese stand. Auch jetzt fiel ihm ihr neuer Spitzname sofort wieder ein und er musste sich konzentrieren, um nicht vor sich hinzugrinsen.

„Was willst du, Mi_nerva_?"  
„Das weißt du ganz genau, Severus! Ich will wissen, was du in der Vertretungsstunde mit meinen Schülern angestellt hast. Nicht nur, dass der Punktestand von Gryffindor radikal gefallen ist, mehrere der Erstklässler wirkten völlig eingeschüchtert und das will bei Gryffindors schon etwas heißen."  
„Ich weiß nicht, was Dumbledore und du von mir erwartet habt. Ihr wisst doch genau, was ich von diesem Zauberstabgefuchtel halte. Ich habe versucht, den Schülern etwas von deinem Lehrstoff einzubläuen. Wenn das nicht gut genug ist, schlage ich vor, du suchst jemand anderen, der deine Vertretung übernimmt. Apropos Vertretung. Nicht, dass es mich wirklich interessiert, aber was hast du in der Zeit eigentlich gemacht?"

Severus wusste, es war bei Kollegin Minerva am besten, sie schnell auf ein anderes Thema zu bringen. Und sein letzter Satz schien ein Volltreffer zu sein.  
Das eben noch wütende Gesicht von McGonagall veränderte sich. War da so etwas wie Verlegenheit in ihren Augen zu erkennen?  
Der Tag hatte doch noch etwas Gutes.

„Ich ... ähem, hatte einige Vorbereitungen zu treffen." Sie fasste sich wieder. „Severus, es geht nicht, dass du so mit den Schülern umgehst. Du musst sie nicht mögen," er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, „aber du sollst sie nicht so verschrecken. Es gibt seit dem Fall von Voldemort keinen vernünftigen Grund mehr, dass du so mit ihnen umgehst. Wenn ich es genau überlege, hatte es damals auch keinen ausreichenden dafür gegeben." Den letzte Satz hatte sie mehr zu sich selbst gesagt und Severus beschloss die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen und sich schnell davon zu machen.

-o-o-o-

Der Nachmittag war unterrichtsfrei und Severus hatte die Zeit genutzt, um einige Dinge im Schloss zu erledigen. Lautes Grollen und Donnern hatte angekündigt, dass ein Unwetter aufzog. Als das Prasseln des Regens einsetzte, schaute Severus aus dem Fenster. Er befand sich gerade im siebten Stock und hatte so eine gute Sicht nach draußen. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete er, wie die Mannschaft des Gryffindor-Teams trotz der Ankündigung des schlechten Wetters beschlossen hatte, ihr Training durchzuziehen. Na gut, nötig hatten sie es ja.

In dem Moment setzte ein starker Sturm ein. Die Schüler waren so in ihr Spiel vertieft, dass sie es nicht zu bemerken schienen. Da passierte es. Stuart Little, der neue, mausgesichtige Sucher des Teams verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er hatte sich durch den Wind und seiner Suche nach dem Snitch vom Spielfeld entfernt. Das war sein Glück, denn so fiel er in den See, anstatt auf den harten Boden aufzuprallen.

Einen Moment lang überlegte Severus, ob er die Sache einfach ignorieren sollte, irgendjemand würde den Jungen bestimmt aus dem See ziehen. Dann machte sich sein Verantwortungsbewusstsein als Lehrer bemerkbar. Er lief den Gang entlang zum nächsten Raum mit einem Kamin und informierte Poppy Pomfrey über die Angelegenheit. Er fand, so habe er seiner Schuldigkeit Genüge getan.

Wieder in seinem Quartier angekommen stellte er mit einem Stöhnen fest, dass es noch immer aussah, als sei ein Meteorit dort eingeschlagen. Also machte er sich wieder einmal daran, den Reparo-Zauber zu strapazieren. Danach trat der Stepford-Zauber in Kraft, der die Unordnung und Unsauberkeit im Nu beseitigte. Er wollte sich gerade auf sein Sofa niederlassen, als sein Blick auf den Tisch fiel. Dort lagen noch immer die Aufsätze der Zweitklässler, die dringend korrigiert werden mussten. Ein paar davon würde er wohl noch bis zum Abendessen schaffen.

Eine halbe Stunde später nach etlichen Bemerkungen wie: „War ja klar, dass die keine Ahnung hat", „Wie kann man nur so blöd sein", „Das kann ich gerade so durchgehen lassen" und „Das sind höchstens sieben von neun Punkten", machte sich der Meister der Zaubertränke mit knurrendem Magen auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Merkwürdigerweise begegnete er unterwegs kaum jemandem.

Mit Schwung öffnete er die Tür, um in energischen, langen Schritten zum Lehrertisch zu schreiten. Sofort setzte Stille ein und alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Er begann, sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Sein Herz schlug schneller und er bemerkte, wie seine Hände feucht wurden. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Sein Unwohlsein verstärkte sich. Er atmete schneller und merkte, wie sein Magen sich zusammenzog, als er vorne den Chor von Hogwarts entdeckte, der in genau diesem Augenblick zu singen anfing. Mit den ersten gesungenen Worten traf ihn die Erkenntnis und er wünschte sich ganz weit weg von diesem Ort.

„Happy birthday to you, happy birthday! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday." Der Song wollte und wollte nicht enden. Hatte denn keiner Erbarmen mit ihm? Severus wollte sich schon umdrehen, um den Raum wieder zu verlassen, als er spürte, wie ein Arm ihn festhielt. Er drehte sich zurück und schaute in blaue Augen, die ihn aus Halbmondgläsern anstrahlten. Für einen Mann seines Alters hatte Albus Dumbledore erstaunliche Kraft. Severus ergab sich seinem Schicksal. Zum Glück hatte der Gesang nun endlich aufgehört.

Dafür begann eine neue Tortur, die Glückwünsche, womöglich die von allen Schülern. Doch hier hatte der Direktor wohl ein Einsehen gehabt. Vor ihm standen die beiden Schulsprecher. „Im Namen aller Schüler von Hogwarts wünschen wir Ihnen alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Professor Snape!" Orla Quirke, die diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, war es deutlich anzusehen, wie unwohl sie sich dabei fühlte. Snape nickte knapp und murmelte etwas, das mit viel Phantasie als „Danke" ausgelegt werden könnte. Erleichtert gingen die beiden Schüler wieder zu ihren Tischen zurück.

Es galt also für Severus 'nur' die Gratulationen der Kollegen über sich ergehen zu lassen. Um diese ertragen zu können, schaltete Severus einen Teil seines Bewusstseins auf Autopilot um und ließ die Prozedur über sich ergehen. Er drückte Hände, ließ es sogar zu, dass ein oder zwei der Frauen ihn flüchtig an sich drückten und murmelte leise vor sich hin. Hagrid, Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawney, Hooch, McGonagall und sogar Binns, der Langweiler, war da um zu gratulieren. Die Reihe der Kollegen schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Im Geiste schmiedete er bereits Pläne, wie er sich an Dumbledore, dem er mit Sicherheit diese Aufmerksamkeit zu verdanken hatte, dafür rächen könnte.

Das Zentrum seiner Gedanken klatschte in diesem Augenblick in die Hände und verkündete: „Bevor wir das Essen beginnen, noch eine Information. Die Lehrer haben eine kleine Party für Professor Snape vorbereitet. Sie findet direkt im Anschluss an das Essen statt. Wer von euch daran teilnehmen möchte, ist herzlich eingeladen. Und nun lasst uns endlich schlemmen!"

Severus hatte sich nicht mehr hundert Prozent unter Kontrolle. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und erreichten einen nie dagewesenen Tiefstand. Seine Augen wurden zu kleinen Schlitzen und schienen Blitze zu verschießen. Jeder Schüler, der das Unglück hatte, in dem Moment einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen, würde die nächsten Wochen Probleme haben im Zaubertränke-Unterricht unbefangen zu sprechen. Ganz zu schweigen von den Alpträumen, die diesen Jugendlichen erwarten würden.

Da fühlte der dunkelhaarige Magier den Blick des Schulleiters auf sich. Albus Dumbledore brauchte keinen Imperio, um die Leute dazu zu bekommen, das zu tun, was er wollte. Severus blieb nichts übrig, als seine Wut am Essen auszulassen. Verbissen säbelte er an dem Steak auf seinem Teller herum und stellte sich vor, es wäre etwas anderes.

Die letzte Gnadenfrist war schneller abgelaufen, als der Lehrer für Zaubertränke es für möglich gehalten hatte. Alle hatten das Essen beendet und mit ein paar flinken Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabes, hatten die Kollegen McGonagall und Flitwick die große Halle in einen partyfähigen, kleineren Raum verwandelt. So viel zum Thema Vorbereitungen, die Minerva gehabt hatte. Die Schüler hatten sich ohne Ausnahme aus dem Staub gemacht, wenigstens ein kleiner Lichtblick. Dafür kam jetzt Filch auf ihn zu und sprach unter mehreren Verbeugungen einen Glückwunsch aus. Wen hatte Nerva Mac denn noch alles eingeladen? Jetzt fehlte nur noch eine Glückwunschkarte von Gilderoy Lockhart, aber man sollte den Teufel nicht an die Wand malen.

Der Raum wurde in sanftes Licht gehüllt und leise Musik erklang. Irgendjemand drückte Severus ein Glas in die Hand. Der Inhalt roch nach Alkohol und so probierte er ihn. Widerlich süße Bowle schreckte seine Geschmacksnerven auf und er verschluckte sich fast. Eine Hand klopfte zwei-, dreimal kräftig auf seinen Rücken, dann ging es ihm wieder besser. Er drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht von Hermione Granger.

„Nimm das stattdessen." Mit diesen Worten reichte sie ihm ein Glas mit klarer Flüssigkeit. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das ist Wasser", erwiderte sie mit ungeduldiger Stimme. „Whisky wäre mir lieber", gab er leise von sich. Aber er nahm das Glas an und trank es in einem Zug leer. „Das kann ich dir nicht verdenken", kam ihre leicht belustigte Antwort. Er sah sie an. Granger – sie war schon zu ihrer Schulzeit einer der Nägel zu seinem Sarg gewesen. Gut, er musste zugeben, im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord war sie eine Hilfe gewesen, doch er war froh gewesen, als sie und ihre Freunde die Schule endlich verlassen hatten. Doch dann besaß sie die Frechheit, als Lehrerin wieder zu kommen. Und das innerhalb so kurzer Zeit, dass er sich in dem Moment fragte, wie sie das wohl angestellt hatte. Das ging nicht mit rechten Dingen zu, sicher hatte Albus etwas damit zu tun. Aber was fiel ihm ein, sich großartig Gedanken über diese Besserwisserin zu machen.

Sie sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Anscheinend erwartete sie eine Erwiderung. So wie es aussah, musste er dieser Farce noch eine Weile beiwohnen, da konnte er Gesellschaft nicht ganz vermeiden. 'Hermione' war immer noch besser als die anderen dumpfbackigen Kollegen. Sie hatte sich heute angenehm zurückhaltend aufgeführt. Sollte sie doch etwas in der Zeit nach der Schule gelernt haben?  
„Gehen wir zur Bar", ließ er sich herab zu antworten. Sie folgte ihm zur leeren Bar. Er stellte die beiden Gläser, die er noch in den Händen hielt ab und sprach laut: „Feuerwhisky mit zwei Stückchen Eis." Eine Sekunde später materialisierte sich das gewünschte Getränk direkt vor ihm auf dem Tresen.

„Und ... wem habe ich denn diese tolle Überraschung zu verdanken, Hermione?" Er sprach das letzte Wort etwas gedehnt aus, weil es sich so unvertraut anfühlte. Ihm wäre es nie eingefallen, sich von dieser ehemaligen Schülerin duzen zu lassen, aber Albus hatte sie am Anfang des Schuljahres einfach als Hermione im Lehrerzimmer vorgestellt (als wenn sie alle nicht genau gewusst hätten, wie sie hieß) und gemeint, man würde sich ja kennen und könne sich die Förmlichkeiten sparen. Sein Versuch, es später noch gerade zu biegen, war an der lockeren und mitunter so ignoranten Art des Direktors gescheitert.

„Unser lieber Schulleiter hat gedacht, du könntest etwas Aufmunterung gebrauchen. Er hat zusammen mit Minerva die Planung dieser Aktion übernommen. Sei froh, dass Minerva dabei gewesen ist, sonst hätten dich noch ganz andere Dinge erwartet." Sie grinste ihn an. Er malte sich kurz aus, was Albus noch hätte veranstalten können, verdrehte die Augen und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Der Ton in Grangers Stimme hatte einen spöttischen Beigeschmack. So wie es aussah, fand sie genau so wenig Gefallen an dieser Party wie er. Damit war sie ihm im Augenblick eine eindeutig bessere Gesellschafterin als die Kollegen, die das Ganze zu genießen schienen.

„Nettes Outfit, das sie dir verpasst haben", ließ sein Gegenüber jetzt verlauten. Erschreckt schaute der dunkelhaarige Zauberer an sich herab. Darauf hatte er gar nicht geachtet. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass seine 'neue' Kleidung wenigstens immer noch die gleiche Farbe hatte, wie seine übliche Garderobe. Allerdings war es jetzt eine festliche Robe mit kleinen Stickereien am Ärmel. Irgendetwas war auch mit seinem Haar passiert, es wirkte nicht mehr so strähnig, sondern fiel ihm locker auf die Schultern. Nachdem er mit seiner Inspektion fertig war, schaute er wieder zu Hermione hinüber. In ihrer Miene war nicht zu erkennen, dass sie sich über ihn lustig machen wollte.

In dem Moment kam die Kollegin Sinistra auf ihn zu. In der einen Ecke, aus der die Musik zu kommen schien, hatten einige Lehrer angefangen zu tanzen. Wenn er Sinistras Blick richtig deutete, wollte sie ihn auffordern. Tanzen, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Er schaute sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um, doch es war schon zu spät. „Darf ich bitten, Severus?" Sinistras Stimme klang ein wenig nervös. Severus holte tief Luft, um eine passende Abweisung auszusprechen, als sein Blick auf Dumbledore fiel. Da kam Hilfe von anderer Seite. Wenn man es Hilfe nennen konnte. „Tut mir Leid, aber diesen Tanz hat Severus mir schon versprochen", hörte er Hermione sagen. Er versuchte, nicht allzu erstaunt auszusehen. Sinistra verschwand schnell wieder außer dem Blickfeld. Snape stand immer noch an der gleichen Stelle und hegte erneut den Wunsch ganz woanders zu sein.

„Ähem, du solltest mich jetzt besser zur Tanzfläche führen, sonst fällt es auf." Hatte er es doch gewusst, sie konnte die Besserwisserei immer noch nicht lassen. Trotzdem folgte er zähneknirschend ihren Worten.  
Nach ein paar stümperhaften Versuchen, sich zur Musik zu bewegen, zog die brünette Hexe ihn tanzenderweise langsam in eine dunkle Nische. Er wollte schon protestieren. Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf, zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und murmelte die Worte: „Op Exit." Eine Tür öffnete sich und sie konnten unbemerkt verschwinden.

Er betrachtete das Gesicht von Granger. Sie verlangte jetzt sicher Dankbarkeit – in welcher Form auch immer - von ihm. Doch sie schob ihn einfach in Richtung des Gangs, der zu den Kerkern führte und sagte: „Nun mach schon, dass du davon kommst, bevor sie dich erwischen." Das ließ er sich, auch wenn es von einer Gryffindor kam, nicht zweimal sagen. Er legte einen so schnellen Schritt ein, wie es seine Würde erlaubte und war innerhalb kürzester Zeit gen Kerker verschwunden.

**Ende des Kapitels**

_Weil es beim letzten Mal mit den Rückmeldungen so gut geklappt hat, wollte ich euch auch hier ein paar Antworten für die Review anbieten.  
Diesmal habe ich etwas mit Zahlen ausgesucht. Es sind mehrfach Nennungen möglich. Auch hier gilt das nur als Vorlage. Wer sich so äußern möchte, ist herzlich dazu eingeladen :-). Ich freue mich über eurer Lob und nehme dankbar konstruktive Kritik an._

_1A – Spitze, dieses Kapitel, so habe ich mir das vorgestellt. Kann gar nicht abwarten, wie es weitergeht!  
69 - Hatte total viel Spaß dabei!  
007 - Lizenz zum Weiterschreiben  
0815 – Nichts besonderes, aber man kann damit leben  
4711 – Das findet vielleicht meine Oma interessant, aber ich mag es nicht.  
11880 - 11 Ansätze habe ich gebraucht das Kapitel zu lesen, der Inhalt war mir egal, 0 Lust weiterzulesen_


	3. Morgens um 7 ist die Welt noch

**(K)ein Tag wie jeder andere**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Ähnlichkeiten mit irgendwelchen Filmen oder Fernseh-Serien sind kein Zufall, sondern durchaus gewollt.  
A/N: Ich weiß, das Update hat lange gebraucht, aber ich habe keine meiner Stories vergessen, es gab nur eine Schreibblockade von meiner Seite. In diesem Kapitel wird es einiges an Wiederholungen geben, das ist bei dem Thema nicht zu vermeiden. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem. Vielen lieben Dank an mein Beta-Team, Nici Cavanaugh, Mariacharly und Simone, (ich weiß, drei Betas sind ein bisschen viel, aber ich möchte keine missen). Vielen Dank auch an meine Reviewer!  
__So jetzt verrate ich euch noch, an welche Filme ich im letzten Kapitel gedacht habe: 'Und täglich grüßt das Murmeltier' (aber da war ja schon klar :-)); Dobby redet wie Yoda aus 'Star Wars'; Es kann nur einen geben - 'Highlander'; Alter Mann- so wird bei DS9 Star Trek) Captain Sisko von Jadzia Dax immer genannt; Geht nach links, jeder nur ein ...- 'Das Leben des Brian'; Hooch isst Kartoffelbrei 'Bibi Blocksberg'; 'Stuart Little'- okay das ist wieder offensichtlich :o); der Stefford-Zauber ist aus 'Die Frauen von Stefford'; 7 von 9 Punkten - Seven of Nine, die Borg aus Star Trek Voyager; die Getränkebestellung an der Bar- könnte auch aus Star Trek stammen._

**Kapitel 2: Morgens um sieben ist die Welt noch in Ordnung**

Es war noch dunkel im Raum, als Severus die Augen aufschlug. Im Licht der Dämmerung war kaum etwas im Raum zu erkennen. Mit einem Griff, der auf jahrelange Gewohnheit schließen ließ, nahm er seinen Wecker vom Nachttisch, um von den magisch leuchtenden Ziffern die Uhrzeit abzulesen. Es war sechs Uhr morgens. Ihm wurde erst jetzt der Grund für sein frühes Erwachen klar, es war das Geräusch, welches aus dem Nebenraum ertönte. Jenes Geräusch, was er schon einmal gehört und welches ihm schon da heftigen Widerwillen abgerungen hatte. Das war doch die Höhe! Anscheinend fing dieser Tag genau so mies an wie der gestrige. Er spürte, wie sein Adrenalinspiegel sich erhöhte. Dieser Hauself, was fiel dem ein? Hatte er denn gestern nicht bemerkt, wie sehr ihm diese Jaulerei auf die Nerven ging? Anscheinend nicht, denn das Summen von 'I got you, babe' ertönte weiter durch Severus' Privaträume. Was zu viel war, war zuviel! Schnell stand er auf und griff zu seinem Morgenmantel.

Das Summen wurde lauter.  
„Dobby, ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich will das NIE WIEDER hören. Ich dachte, das hätte ich gestern schon klar gestellt." Severus' Stimme hatte diesen geschulten, gefährlich ruhigen Tonfall, der ihm im Unterricht immer von großem Nutzen war. Der Hauself kam bei diesen Worten auf flinken Füßen angelaufen und blickte den Zaubertränkemeister aus seinen großen Augen an. Augenscheinlich wusste er nicht, was der Lehrer von ihm wollte. Trotzdem oder gerade deshalb verzog er sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln, das dem vom Vortag in nichts nachstand.

„Schönen guten Morgen Dobby wünscht, Sir. Gut geschlafen Sie haben?" Nein, das hatte er nicht, er war ja von diesem furchtbaren Geräusch aufgeweckt worden. Resigniert seufzte Severus auf, knotete den Gürtel seines Bademantels zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Den Hauselfen ließ er einfach stehen, was diesen veranlasste, sich schnell zu entfernen, wobei er eine Entschuldigung nach der anderen ausstieß.

Der Fuß des Zauberers kam ins Stocken, als ein schwarzes Fellknäuel seinen Weg so kreuzte, dass er fast gestolpert wäre.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe ein Déjà vu!", kam es undeutlich von seinen Lippen. Laut verkündete er seinem Haustier: „Destiny, wenn dir deine sieben Leben lieb sind, halte dich morgens aus meiner Reichweite!" Mit beleidigtem Miauen drehte sich das Tier herum und verschwand unter dem Bett. Der Zaubertränkemeister setzte seinen Weg ärgerlich fort und betrat völlig ahnungslos das Wohnzimmer. Dort blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte erschüttert auf die Unordnung, die noch immer hier herrschte. Er hatte doch gestern alles eigenhändig aufgeräumt! Der Zauberer machte einen Schritt vorwärts, bereute es jedoch sofort wieder. „Arrgg. Verfluchte, vermaledeite ... " Der ehemalige Todesser nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sein Fluchrepertoire einmal wieder auszugraben. Wie schon am Vortag hatte sich eine Scherbe in seinen Fuß gebohrt und wie schon am Vortag lag der Zauberstab noch im Schlafzimmer.

Die Erfahrung von gestern ließ Severus schneller mit der Wunde fertig werden und endlich konnte er sich ins Bad begeben. Während er unter der Dusche stand, konnte er das merkwürdige Gefühl, das in ihm aufgekommen war, nicht abschütteln. Dieses Empfinden verstärkte sich noch, als er einige Zeit später fertig angekleidet war und vorsichtig durch den Wohnraum lief. Ein Räuspern hallte durch den Kamin, dann hörte er die Stimme seines Chefs: „Severus, bist du da?"  
Nur Dumbledore brachte es fertig, schon am frühen Morgen so munter zu klingen. Was wollte er denn jetzt schon wieder?  
„Natürlich bin ich hier, Schulleiter." Wo sollte er auch sonst um diese Uhrzeit sein? „Was gibt es denn?" Heute fiel es ihm noch schwerer als gestern halbwegs freundlich zu bleiben.

„Kannst du kurz in mein Büro rüberkommen?" War er nicht gestern schon genug bestraft worden? Musste es heute so weitergehen? Er würde versuchen, Dumbledore so schnell wie möglich abzuwimmeln. „Ich komme sofort", war seine Antwort und er setzte diese dann auch in die Tat um. Der Magier benutzte den Kamin, um ins Büro des Direktors zu gelangen.

„Zitronendrops, Severus?" Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke wäre jede Wette eingegangen, dass er mit diesen Worten empfangen werden würde. „Nein, möchte ich nicht!" Sein Tonfall war nicht so kontrolliert wie sonst und Dumbledore sah ihn deshalb fragend an. Um keine Verlegenheit bei sich aufkommen zu lassen, (eine Sache, die wohl nur der weißbärtige Zauberer bei ihm fertig bringen würde), nahm Severus sich zusammen und fragte: „Sie wollten mich sprechen, Schulleiter?"

„Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Kannst du heute eine Vertretungsstunde für Minerva übernehmen? Sie hat etwas Unaufschiebbares zu erledigen. Du hast eine Freistunde am späten Vormittag und könntest bei den Erstklässlern von Ravenclaw und Gryffindor einspringen."  
Jetzt schaute Severus seinen Vorgesetzten mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Dazu fiel ihm nichts mehr ein außer einem leisen „Schon wieder?"

Trotz seines Alters hatte Dumbledore anscheinend noch ein gutes Gehör, denn in seinen Augen erschien ein fragender Ausdruck und der alte Zauberer erwiderte: „Wieso schon wieder? Es ist Ewigkeiten her, seit ich dich darum gebeten habe, für einen Kollegen einzuspringen."

So langsam traten wohl Gedächtnislücken bei seinem Vorgesetzen auf. Severus seufzte auf und schaute sich im Raum um, als könne er dort eine Lösung für sein Problem erkennen. Sein Blick blieb an dem immerwährenden Kalender mit integrierter Uhr hängen, den Albus von einigen Schülern zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hatte. Kurz nach sieben! Kein Wunder, dass er noch zu müde war, seine Gehirnwindungen schon derart in Anspruch zu nehmen. Aber halt, da war des Rätsels Lösung. „Ihr Kalender ist kaputtgegangen. Er zeigt noch das Datum von gestern an. Im Übrigen habe ich heute keine Freistunde."

„Nein, Severus, du irrst dich." Ein schneller Blick auf die Kalenderuhr hatte dem alten Magier ausgereicht. Jetzt sah er seinen Zaubertränkemeister ernst an. „Heute ist der 9. Januar und auch dein Unbehagen Minervas Unterricht zu übernehmen, wird nichts daran ändern. Ich erwarte, dass du die Vertretung trotzdem übernimmst."

Severus betrachtete den weißhaarigen Mann vor sich genau. Es war ihm bitterernst mit seiner Aussage, das konnte man an dessen Gesichtsausdruck deutlich erkennen. Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer wusste, es hatte wenig Zweck zu protestieren. Also lenkte er ein und begab sich schnellstens zurück in seine Räume. Beim Frühstück würde er dann bei Minerva nachhaken wie sie zu seiner Entdeckung stand.

-o-o-o-

Severus setzte sich an den Lehrertisch und versorgte sich erst einmal mit Kaffee. Er hatte ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl, wenn er über den Zwischenfall mit Albus nachdachte. Da stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht und er würde herausfinden, was das war. Als er die Tasse abstellte, um sich ein Brötchen zu holen, bemerkte er diesen widerlichen Duft in seiner Nase. Ehe er sich versah, saß schon Kollegin Trelawney neben ihm. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke stellte fest, dass er dringend daran arbeiten musste, seine Aura wieder düsterer werden zu lassen. Seine Laune war bestimmt der beste Weg dazu, da sie sich bereits in unglaublichen Tiefen befand.

„Guten Morgen, Severus, mein inneres Auge sagt mir, dass du heute etwas Besonderes erleben wirst." Nicht nur ihr Tonfall, auch ihre Worte klangen exakt wie am Vortag. Severus' Anspannung wuchs. Er hatte das Gefühl zu träumen, sich nicht in der Realität zu befinden. Wieder erblickte er das Lächeln der Kollegin und aus einem Impuls heraus tat er etwas, das für ihn ganz untypisch war. Er erwiderte im freundlichsten Tonfall, den er aufbringen konnte: „Guten Morgen, Sibyll." Seine Hand griff nach der Orangenmarmelade und er hielt ihr das Glas mehr oder weniger direkt vor die Nase. „Die möchtest du doch sicher haben, oder?" Gespannt wartete er auf ihre Reaktion. „Orangenmarmelade, ich liebe Orangenmarmelade. Aber woher weißt du das, Severus?" Sie nahm ihm den Behälter aus der Hand und rückte ein Stück näher, um ihn genauer anzusehen. Dabei blinzelte sie ihn mit ihren kurzsichtigen Augen an.

Sofort rutschte er ein wenig weg. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Trelawney dachte, er hätte irgendein Interesse an ihr. Allerdings hatte sie seinen Verdacht bestätigt. Alles schien sich zu wiederholen. Wenn er nur wüsste, was dahinter steckte. Doch zunächst war es wichtig, sich geschickt aus dieser Affäre herauszuziehen. In einem äußerst ironischen Tonfall wandte der Professor sich an die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen: „Das muss mein inneres Auge mir wohl eingegeben haben."  
Dem beleidigten Ausdruck aus Sibylls Augen entnahm er, dass seine Anspielung ihren Zweck erfüllt hatte. Er drehte sich von ihr weg und beendete zügig sein Frühstück.

-o-o-o-

Vor dem Unterrichtsbeginn lief Severus nervös in seinem Büro auf und ab. Zu seinem Pech hatte er Minerva nicht angetroffen und wusste somit nicht, wie er auf Dumbledores Anweisung reagieren sollte. Er beschloss, erst einmal weiterzumachen, um festzustellen, was passieren würde. Er musste herausbekommen, wie weit diese merkwürdigen Begebenheiten um sich griffen. Er würde so tun, als sei alles ganz normal. Mit seinem üblichen Schwung ging der Lehrer zum Klassenraum nebenan und öffnete die Tür. So ganz hatte Snape sich nicht unter Kontrolle, als er den Schülern gegenüber stand. „Was macht ihr denn hier?", fauchte er die Schüler an. Wie er schon befürchtet hatte und doch nicht wahr haben wollte, war es seine 'Lieblingsklasse', die mit dem Longbottom-Virus. Eine brünette Schülerin räusperte sich und sprach: „Wir haben jetzt Unterricht bei Ihnen, Sir." Anscheinend hatten sich alle gegen ihn verschworen, aber sie würden schon sehen, was sie davon hatten.

„Das sehe ich auch, Miss Jordan. Also, dann werden wir noch einmal die Theorie des Allergie-Umkehr-Tranks wiederholen." Nach dem Desaster von gestern scheint mir das angebracht, fügte er noch in Gedanken hinzu, sprach dies jedoch nicht laut aus. Snape schritt nach vorne, wobei sein Umhang in typischer Manier hinter ihm her wehte. Sein feines Gehör vernahm das leise Flüstern eines Jungen, der zu seinem Nachbar sprach. „Noch mal den gleichen Scheiß, mir hat es schon beim letzten Mal gereicht."

Das war Wasser in der Mühle der Zaubertränkemeisters. Er verschärfte seinen Tonfall um einige Grade. „Da Mr. Dalton allerdings davon überzeugt ist, dass Sie den Stoff beherrschen, können wir auch direkt zum praktischen Teil übergehen. Öffnen Sie die Lehrbücher auf Seite 321 und suchen Sie sich die Zutaten zusammen." Erst als die Worte ausgesprochen waren, wurde dem Zaubertranklehrer bewusst, was er da angeordnet hatte. So war das nicht geplant gewesen. Es war wie ein innerer Zwang gewesen, der ihn dazu brachte, sich anders zu entscheiden.

Über sich selbst verärgert, beobachtete der Magier die Reaktion der Schüler aus seinen schwarzen Augen. Ein wenig verwirrt von dem spontanen Meinungswechsel des Lehrers begaben sich die Schüler zu den Arbeitsflächen. Severus' Blick fiel auf den Tisch im Nebenraum, den er vom Pult aus einsehen konnte. Das Erstaunliche hierbei war die Tatsache, dass das Quintanus-Kraut noch unversehrt geblieben war, obwohl doch gestern die Explosion alles hätte vernichten müssen.

Doch Severus musste sich jetzt auf andere Dinge konzentrieren, deshalb wandte er sich wieder den Schülern zu, die er nicht aus den Augen lassen wollte. Egal, was heute los war - er wollte verhindern, dass noch einmal das gleiche passierte wie gestern. Schließlich war er, Severus Snape, jetzt vorbereitet. Bevor die Schülerin Iks dazu kam, wieder eine eigene Variation des Tranks auszuprobieren, hatte der Lehrer sie schon ermahnt. „Stopp, Miss Iks, legen Sie das sofort zurück!", kam es in scharfem Tonfall von Snape. „Bevor Sie weitermachen, lesen Sie sich noch einmal die genaue Reihenfolge und Arbeitsweise der Rezeptur durch."

Noch während dieser Worte war der Meister der Zaubertränke nach hinten geeilt, um den Schüler Anderson im richtigen Moment anzusprechen, damit sich dieser nicht noch einmal verbrannte. „Mr. Anderson, kommen Sie zu mir." Snape hatte die Worte gerade geäußert, als zuerst ein Niesen und dann ein Poltern auf der anderen Seite erklangen. Doch als er sich umdrehte, war es schon zu spät. Jack Putter hatte mal wieder eine seiner berühmten Niesattacken. Wahrscheinlich war einer der Hexen aus einer Muggelfamilie ihm zunahe gekommen. Diese Mädchen mit ihrem Haarspray.

Ihm blieb keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn der ungeschickte Junge war beim Niesen gegen einen der Tische gestoßen und hatte dabei allerlei Zutaten in den nächsten Kessel befördert. Nicht schon wieder, dachte der Zaubertranklehrer und scheuchte seine Schüler auf schnellstem Wege aus dem Raum. Auch diesmal waren alle rechtzeitig draußen, als es drinnen ein gewaltiges Getöse gab und Qualm aus dem Ritz unter der Tür hervor kam. Mit barscher Stimme schickte Snape die Schüler weg, ohne zu vergessen, ihnen eine Menge Extrahausaufgaben zu geben.

In dieser explosiven Laune wanderte der Professor über die Flure zu seiner Vertretungsstunde. Minervas Schüler sollten sich warm anziehen, waren seine Gedanken, als er mit Schwung die Tür zum Klassenraum öffnete.

-o-o-o-

Obwohl er jede Wette eingegangen wäre, dass es so und nicht anders kommen würde, stöhnte Severus auf, als sich Rolanda mittags mit ihrem burschikosen Schlag auf seine Schulter ankündigte. Bei Grabthars Hammer, wurde er denn gar nicht geschont? Nein, natürlich nicht, was hatte er erwartet? Erneut wurde ihm ein Gespräch über Quidditch aufgezwängt. Er spürte, wie seine Muskeln sich anspannten, bei dem Gedanken, schon wieder mit dem Lieblingsthema von Hooch konfrontiert zu werden. Hatte die Hexe keinen Friseur, dem sie das erzählen konnte? Er passte nicht auf und sah nun in das fragende Gesicht der Kollegin. Es hatte auch Vorteile, zumindest ganz kleine, dass er erahnte, was die Quidditchlehrerin im Sinn hatte.

Auch jetzt kostete es ihn Mühe, sich sein Unbehagen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er murmelte etwas, das mit viel Optimismus als „Demnächst" ausgelegt werden könnte. Hooch schien es auszureichen, denn sie nickte mit strahlendem Gesicht und schlug enthusiastisch unter dem Tisch auf sein Knie. Das war eine unerhört vertrauliche Geste und dem Zaubertranklehrer schwante Schlimmes, was den Kaffeeplausch anging. Da Rolanda aber inzwischen mit dem Kollegen Flitwick darüber diskutierte, ob es besser sei, den Besen manuell mit einem Profi-Reinigungsset zu reinigen oder mit einem Zauberspruch (das war eins ihrer Lieblingsdiskussionsthemen) konnte er sich in Ruhe seinem Essen widmen.

Severus aß also in aller Seelenruhe seinen Hackbraten, wohl wissend, dass gleich auch für ihn eine Diskussion anstehen würde, wenn tatsächlich alles so laufen würde wie gestern. Gespannt schaute er in Minervas Richtung und wurde auch nicht enttäuscht. Nerva Mac machte ihrem neuen Spitznamen alle Ehre. Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor hatte sich vor lauter Ärger richtig gehend aufgeplustert und spontan kam ihm die Frage, warum ihre Animagusform nicht die einer Eule war. Er beschloss das Ganze zu genießen. Nichts war unterhaltsamer, als eine ohnehin saure Kollegin dazu zubringen, an die Decke zu gehen.

Mit leicht vorgeschobenem Kinn und blitzenden Augen sah er sie an. Betont langsam stand er auf und bewegte sich auf den Ausgang zu. Sofort war die Kollegin an seiner Seite und es ertönte ihr strengstes „Severus?"  
„Ah, Minerva, du möchtest dich sicher dafür bedanken, dass ich dich im Unterricht vertreten habe, nicht wahr?", fragte er in scheinheiligem Tonfall. Das gab McGonagall den Rest. Ihre Arme stemmten sich in ihre Hüften und man konnte förmlich zusehen, wie der Mund immer schmaler wurde. „Be_danken_! Ich will wissen, was du in der Vertretungsstunde mit meinen Schülern angestellt hast! Nicht nur, dass der Punktestand von Gryffindor radikal gefallen ist, mehrere der Erstklässler wirkten völlig eingeschüchtert - und das will bei Gryffindors schon etwas heißen."

„Weißt du, wenn du keine Zeit hast deinen Unterricht abzuhalten, dann musst du es schon mir überlassen, wie ich den Unterricht gestalte." Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin konnte ein hämisches Grinsen kaum unterdrücken, als er die Frage anfügte: „Was war es doch gleich, weswegen du freigestellt worden bist?"

Und richtig, auch dieses Mal lenkte die Frage seine Kollegin von ihrem Ärger ab und sie schaute ihn leicht verlegen an.  
„Ich ... ähem, hatte einige Vorbereitungen zu treffen." Die folgenden Sätze bekam er nur noch halb mit. Der ungeduldige Zauberer wartete auf ihren in sich gekehrten Gesichtsausdruck und ging schnell davon.

-o-o-o-

Den Nachmittag verbrachte der Zaubertränkemeister damit, unruhig in seinen Räumen auf und ab zu laufen. Da er jetzt nicht mehr abgelenkt war, verfiel er in Grübeleien, was es mit diesen merkwürdigen Wiederholungen auf sich hatte. Gleich einem Tiger im Käfig lief er in seinem inzwischen eigenhändig sauber gezauberten Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Er konnte sich keinen Reim auf die Geschehnisse machen. Es war, als habe der gestrige Tag überhaupt nicht stattgefunden, denn alle Dinge, die er erledigt hatte, gab es entweder nicht mehr oder sie waren in ihrem ursprünglichen Zustand. Schließlich hielt der aufgewühlte Zauberer es in seinem Quartier nicht mehr aus und begab sich im Schloss auf Patrouille. Es würden sich schon irgendwelche Schüler finden, die gegen die Regeln verstießen und es war sein Job, diese zurecht zu weisen.

Das Laufen machte den Lehrer nicht wesentlich ruhiger und auch die erwarteten Schüler, die er bestrafen konnte, ließen auf sich warten. So wanderte er nun durch Hogwarts ... unruhig ... Zeit schindend ... in dem Versuch seine Lage zu verdrängen. Er musste unwillkürlich einen ähnlichen Weg gegangen sein, wie am Vortag, denn plötzlich befand er sich wieder im siebten Stock. Prompt setzte der Sturm draußen ein. Mit einer morbiden Neugier stellte sich Snape ans nächste Fenster und beobachtete die Schüler bei ihrer Quidditch-Trainingsstunde. Würde der Schüler Little wieder ... ja, das würde er. Noch während des Falls begab sich der Lehrer für Zaubertränke zum nächsten Kamin, um Poppy nach draußen zu schicken.  
Als er die Staubreste des Kamins von seinen Ärmeln schüttelte, überlegte er, ob er allmählich weich würde. Es war ja ganz und gar nicht seine Art, sich um Gryffindor-Schüler zu sorgen.

Auf dem Rückweg lief der Mann in den schwarzen Roben nun bewusst einen anderen Weg, als er normalerweise gegangen wäre. Unterwegs begegnete ihm eine Gryffindor-Schülerin, die sich bei seinem Anblick schnell umdrehte, als hätte sie etwas zu verbergen. Grund genug für ihn der Sache nachzugehen. „Miss Smith, drehen Sie sich sofort herum und schauen Sie mich an. Ihr Verhalten ist unhöflich, ja respektlos gegenüber Ihrem Lehrer." Die Schülerin drehte sich zögernd herum und blickte ihn verlegen an, wobei sie versuchte, mit ihren vor der Brust verschränkten Armen ihr Oberteil zu verbergen. Nichtsdestotrotz war zu erkennen, was auf dem Sweatshirt stand. Es war ein rotes Symbol, ein hohler Kreis, mit einem diagonalen, roten Balken darüber. Unter dem Zeichen stand in schwarzer Schrift 'No Dunderhead' zu lesen. Ein Emblem an der Seite verriet, dass dieses Kleidungsstück zur neuen Weasley-Kollektion gehörte.

Severus fühlte, wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte. Diese verd ... Weasleys mit ihrem Humor. Sein erster Impuls war es, die Schülerin anzuschreien und ihr zu befehlen, das Kleidungsstück sofort zu entfernen. Das ging natürlich nicht, aus mehr als einem Grund. Aber es gab andere Mittel damit umzugehen. Ein zynisches Lächeln erschien in seinem Gesicht und siehe da, dies schien der jungen Hexe mehr Angst zu machen, als wenn er sie beschimpft hätte. „Nun, Miss Smith, Sie tragen ja eine sehr provokative Aussage auf Ihrem Oberteil. Ich werde bestimmt in der nächsten Unterrichtstunde darauf zurückkommen und Ihnen die Gelegenheit geben, zu beweisen, dass Sie das Kleidungsstück zurecht tragen." Die Angesprochene wurde rot und er konnte sehen, wie sie schluckte. Mit einem leisen „Ja, Sir", machte sie sich eiligst auf den Weg ihm zu entkommen.

Auch wenn er nach der Rückkehr in sein Quartier feststellte, dass die gestern korrigierten Aufsätze keinerlei Spuren von seiner Arbeit aufwiesen (dies nachzuprüfen, hatte er sich nicht verkneifen können), war er nicht dazu bereit, daran weiter zu arbeiten. Die Zeit bis zum Abendessen würde auch so irgendwie vorbei gehen.

Später auf dem Weg zur großen Halle wirkten die Gänge erneut verdächtig leer.  
Mit Schrecken fiel Severus wieder ein, was er den ganzen Tag über so erfolgreich hatte verdrängen können. Gestern hatten sie alle seinen Geburtstag mit ihm gefeiert. Es gab fast keine andere Möglichkeit, sie würden dies wohl heute auch versuchen. Ihm wurde schwindelig bei dem Gedanken, was ihn jeden Moment erwarten würde. Schon machte er einen Schritt rückwärts, um zurück in sein Quartier zu fliehen, als er plötzlich einen Arm an seiner Schulter spürte. Als Albus' Stimme ertönte, wunderte sich Severus wohl zum x-ten Mal, wie der alte Mann es immer wieder schaffte, so vorausschauend zu denken. „Guten Abend, Severus, ... dann können wie ja gemeinsam Essen gehen."

Der Magier mit dem langen, wallenden Bart hakte sich energisch bei ihm unter und zog den sich sträubenden Severus mit sich in die große Halle. Wie gestern setzte Stille ein und Snape spürte, wie er von allen Seiten angestarrt wurde. Zu dem unangenehmen Gefühl, alle Blicke auf sich zu spüren, kam der Ärger hinzu. Severus' Muskeln spannten sich, während seine Augen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen ziehen wollten. Anscheinend spürte der Schulleiter, was in seinem Zaubertränkemeister vor sich ging, denn wie zur Beruhigung wurde sein Arm gedrückt. Snape war, als würde eine beruhigende Stimme in seinem Inneren ihm sagen, dass alles nur halb so schlimm wäre, wenn er sich nur etwas entspannte.

Sofort wand sich der dunkelhaarige Magier aus dem Arm seines Begleiters und ging schnurstracks nach vorne zum Lehrertisch, ohne den Chor, der sich aufgestellt hatte, auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Es kam, wie es kommen musste und erneut musste er sich ein unendlich lang erscheinendes Geburtstagslied anhören. Diesmal reichte ein Blick aus den sonst eher zwinkernden Augen seines Chefs, um ihn vor Ort zu halten. Gut, wenn er auch diese Prozedur noch einmal ertragen musste, dann würde er es den anderen aber nicht leicht machen. Nach bester Snape-Manier legte Severus all seinen Grimm in seine Gesichtszüge. Seine Augen schienen Blitze zu schießen und die Anspannung seines Unterkiefers tat ihm fast weh. Seine Körperhaltung sagte aus: Wer mich anspricht, ist selber schuld.

Die Schulsprecher, die nun auf Dumbledores Wink hin vortraten, wirkten noch eingeschüchterter als sonst. Miss Quirkes Stimme war kaum zu verstehen, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie sich diverse Male räuspern musste, bis sie überhaupt etwas heraus bekam. Leider waren die Kollegen seine schlechte Laune zu sehr gewohnt, als dass es sie noch länger schocken konnte. Immerhin schien sich heute keiner zu trauen, ihn zu umarmen – oder fast keiner. Als die Reihe an Hermione Granger war, war er durch die leeren Phrasen von Trelawney und Binns zuvor nicht mehr so ganz auf der Höhe mit seiner Abwehrhaltung. Die junge Hexe ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln anzusehen und ihn leicht zu drücken. Ihm blieb allerdings keine Zeit sich darüber aufzuregen oder nachzuforschen, warum er nicht so sauer darauf reagierte, wie er erwartet hatte.

Ein lautes Klatschen kündete an, dass der Direktor noch etwas zu sagen hatte. Severus, der wusste, was jetzt gesagt werden würde, verzog erneut sein Gesicht, allein schon aus Prophylaxe. Mit einer Miene á la Gewinner des Todesser-Wettbewerbs 'Wer kann schon mit Blicken töten für Fortgeschrittene', ließ er seine Augen über die Schülerschar schweifen. Albus' Ansprache, die mit den Worten begann: „Leiht mir euer Ohr. Bevor wir das Essen beginnen, noch eine Information. Die Lehrer haben ... ", ging in ein Blabla über, als der Zaubertranklehrer nicht mehr richtig zuhörte. Endlich ging es ans Essen. Auch jetzt spürte er den Blick seines Chefs auf sich. Man sah, wie sich die Muskeln im Gesicht des Jüngeren bewegten. Dann senkte er den Kopf und beschäftigte sich intensiv mit seinem Steak. Einen kurzen Moment lang fielen ihm längst vergessene Informationen über Voodoo wieder ein und er war versucht, diese hier auszutesten, doch der Moment ging schnell vorbei. Severus konzentrierte sich nur noch auf das Essen.

Nach dem Essen versuchte Severus sein Bestes, um die Große Halle zu verlassen, doch es schien, als seien sämtliche Kollegen darauf angesetzt, ihn daran zu hindern. Seine Gegenwehr hatte deutlich nachgelassen, da es nun schon den ganzen Tag so aussah, als würde es noch schlimmer werden, wenn er versuchte, sich gegen das Unvermeidliche zu wehren. Gerade hatte er sich Sprout entzogen, die ihm erzählte, was sie demnächst an 'wunderbaren', neuen Zutaten aus dem neuen Gewächshaus für ihn parat hätte. Jetzt wich er Filch aus, der natürlich wieder anwesend war, ihn mit seinem unterwürfigen Gehabe auf den Geist zu ging. Stattdessen warf der grimmige Meister der Zaubertränke einen Blick auf Nerva Mac und Flitwick, die den Saal umgestaltet hatten. Wusste Minerva, dass Rache süß war? Er würde sich schon etwas ausdenken.

Schon wurde es dunkel im Raum und Musik erklang. Mehr aus Reflex führte Severus das Glas, welches ihm in die Hand gedrückt worden war, an die Lippen und verfluchte sich anschließend selbst. Er hatte gewusst, was in dem Glas sein würde. Das würde ihm nicht noch einmal passieren. Kaum war dieser Gedanke zu Ende gedacht, erfasste ihn ein Grauen, das sich bis tief in seine Eingeweide zog. Was wäre, wenn dies alles noch einmal passieren würde und immer wieder, wenn es keinen Ausweg aus dieser Situation gäbe? Er verschluckte sich und fing an zu husten.

Zum Glück fühlte er sofort darauf das Klopfen auf seiner Schulter und es ertönte „Nimm das stattdessen." Eine Hand, die wie er wusste, zu Hermione Granger gehören musste, drückte ihm ein neues Glas in die Hand. Ohne zu zögern schluckte er den Inhalt hinunter. „Whiskey wäre dir sicher lieber und das kann ich dir auch nicht verdenken." Aha, selbst sein fehlender Text wurde von ihr ersetzt. Konnte sie etwa Legilimens? Dann sollte er sich in Acht nehmen, obwohl er mit seinen Okklumentik-Kenntnissen nichts zu befürchten hatte. Der ehemalige Doppelagent betrachtete die Kollegin aufmerksam. Er hatte gestern Abend nach seiner Rückkehr ins Quartier noch wider Willen darüber nachgedacht, was sie dazu bewogen hatte, ihm so aus der Patsche zu helfen. Schon wollte er sie daraufhin ansprechen, als ihm einfiel, dass es ja so aussah, dass alle anderen diesen Tag zum ersten Mal erlebten. Als er ihre hochgezogenen Augenbrauen bemerkte, ließ er sich zu der Bemerkung herab: „Du hast Recht, Hermione, lass uns zur Bar gehen." Komisch, so fremd wie gestern schien ihr Vorname gar nicht mehr.

An der leeren Bar bestellte der Zauberer zwei Gläser Feuerwhiskey, die sich prompt materialisierten und schob der ehemaligen Schülerin und jetzigen Kollegin eins davon zu. Wie immer fiel es ihm schwer, Small Talk zu halten. Er drehte sich zu den anderen um und sein Blick blieb an Dumbledore hängen, der sich gerade mit Nerva Mac auf der Tanzfläche befand. Severus trank einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas und sagte: „Na, da haben sich Albus und Minerva ja eine ausgesprochen angenehme Überraschung für mich ausgedacht." Seine Stimme ließ mitschwingen, wie ironisch seine Bemerkung sein sollte. Der Zaubertranklehrer versuchte so die aufkommende Stille zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken. Nun war es an ihr zu antworten. „Du weißt, wer hinter der Planung der Party steckt?", wandte sich die junge Hexe nun an ihn. „Gut, es war ja auch nicht schwer zu erraten. Sei froh, dass Minerva dabei gewesen ist, sonst hätten dich noch ganz andere Dinge erwartet." Severus schaute in das spöttisch grinsende Gesicht der Kollegin. „Mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand!", erwiderte er gegen seine Angewohnheit mit fast freundlicher Stimme. Sollte der Alkohol schon wirken?

„Nettes Outfit, das sie dir verpasst haben", kam es da von Hermione. Entsetzt schaute er an sich herab. „Verflixt, das hatte ich völlig vergessen", entfuhr es ihm unbedacht. „Vergessen?", hakte sein Gegenüber sofort nach. „Was meinst du damit? Hast du vorher schon von Albus' Überraschung gewusst?" Sie schwieg einen Moment und er überlegte schon, was er erwidern sollte, als sie weiter sprach: „Nein, das kann nicht sein, dann wärst du überhaupt nicht aufgetaucht."

Gutes Argument, Hermione, dachte Severus. Warum war er überhaupt hier, wenn er doch gewusst hatte, was passieren würde? War da ein innerlicher Drang, eine Form von Masochismus in ihm, der ihn dazu bewegt hatte, sich diese Farce noch einmal anzutun? Nein, es war eher sein innerlicher Skeptiker, der sicher gehen wollte, dass sich auch wirklich alles wiederholte. Ganz genau, das musste es sein; er wusste schließlich noch nicht den Grund für diesen temporalen Ausrutscher.

Vor lauter Grübeln war ihm entgangen, dass Sinistra sich ihnen näherte. Er wollte sich noch an Hermione wenden, doch es war bereits zu spät. Sinistra stand schon vor ihm. „Darf ich bitten, Severus?" Er versuchte, einen möglichst neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufrecht zu erhalten. Das erste Mal an diesem Tag hoffte er, dass sich ein Ereignis wiederholen möge. Nicht, Sinistra, nicht Sinistra, waren seine Gedanken. Er hatte Glück. Energisch erklang Grangers Stimme: „Tut mir Leid, aber diesen Tanz hat Severus _mir_ schon versprochen." Er nickte seiner ehemaligen Schülerin zu und probierte sich an einem bedauernden Blick gegenüber Sinistra. Diese entfernte sich sehr schnell; ihr Gesicht spiegelte mehr Erleichterung denn Betroffenheit wider.

Bevor die brünette Kollegin wieder ihren besserwisserischen Spruch loslassen konnte, öffnete Severus seinen Mund und verkündete: „Na, dann sollte ich dich jetzt wohl zur Tanzfläche führen." Seine Stimme enthielt eine minimale Spur von Stolz, es einmal geschafft zu haben, schneller zu sein, als sein Schicksal. Er hielt ihr den Arm hin und führte sie zielstrebig in den hinteren Bereich der Tanzfläche.

Seine Tanzversuche waren nicht besser als am Vortag und kurzfristig überlegte er, ob er das ändern sollte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf über sich selbst; dieser Tag hatte ihn wohl schon mürbe gemacht. Er wandte sich an seine Tanzpartnerin: „Danke!" Man merkte ihm deutlich an, dass dies mehr als ungewohnt für ihn war. Eine Frage wollte er aber noch beantwortet haben. „Warum hast du das gemacht?"  
„Was gemacht?", fragte sie. „Dir aus der Patsche geholfen? Nun, ... ich kann dich irgendwie verstehen, solche Parties sind auch nicht mein Ding. Und so wie ich dich kenne, muss es für dich eine echte Qual sein."

Sie hatte beim Tanzen die Führung übernommen und wieder befanden sie sich in der dunklen Nische. Diesmal protestierte Severus nicht. Doch er wollte es heute nicht ihr überlassen, die Tür zu öffnen. Also hielt er Hermione zurück, als sie ihren Zauberstab zückte und nahm stattdessen seinen eigenen heraus. „Op Exit", sprach er und zog die erstaunt blickende junge Lehrerin für Alte Runen mit sich durch die sich öffnende Tür. „Du kanntest den geheimen Ausgang schon?", fragte sie.  
„Ja, ich habe ihn durch einen dummen Zufall entdeckt." Sie schwiegen wieder, bis sie endlich meinte: „Nun mach schon, dass du davon kommst, bevor sie dich erwischen." Auch diesmal zögerte er nicht, ihrem Hinweis zu folgen, wenngleich er sich noch einmal umblickte, bevor er um die nächste Ecke verschwand. Sie winkte ihm zu, wandte sich dann um und ging in entgegengesetzter Richtung davon.

-o-o-o-

Severus lag in seinem Bett und wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Der Zaubertränkemeister hatte weder herausfinden können, was da heute mit ihm passiert war, noch wusste er, was ihn morgen erwartete. Es war weit nach Mitternacht. Nichts hatte sich getan, doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, als sei dies erst der Anfang gewesen. Ihm bangte vor dem nächsten Tag und doch wusste er, er konnte ihm nicht entfliehen. Endlich fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

**Ende des Kapitels**


	4. Mach's noch mal, Sev!

**(K)ein Tag wie jeder andere**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Ähnlichkeiten mit irgendwelchen Filmen oder Fernseh-Serien sind kein Zufall, sondern durchaus gewollt.  
A/N: Es geht weiter. Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei Simone und Maria fürs Betalesen bedanken. Vielen Dank auch an alle Reviewer; die Antworten erfolgen ab jetzt über die Reply-Funktion. Was die Filme im letzten Kapitel angeht, so kamen diesmal vor: Casablanca – Ich habe dir doch gesagt, …; Matrix - die Katze und das Deja vu; Club der toten Dichter - Mr. Dalton und Mr. Anderson; Reise ins Ich – Jack Putter und die Haarsprayallergie; Galaxy Quest – Gabtars Hammer; Al Bundy – No Dunderhead (eigentlich No Ma'am); Robin Hood, Helden in Strumpfhosen – Leiht mir euer Ohr; Harry Potter 1 (konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen) – Nicht Sinistra, nicht Sinistra (die Hut-Zermonie, als Harry 'nicht Slytherin' murmelt)_

**Kapitel 3 – Mach's noch mal, Sev!**

Das Aufwachen am nächsten Tag brachte Severus die Gewissheit, die er am Vortag noch hatte verdrängen wollen. Dobbys Summen hallte erneut durch die Privaträume des Zaubertrank-Professors und verkündete, dass das Unheil seinen Lauf nehmen und sich auch diesmal der Tag wiederholen würde. Noch einmal hätte der Hauself dies wohl kaum gewagt, wenn er die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Ausbruch des Zaubertränkemeisters gehabt hätte. Diese Erkenntnis ließ Severus schneller wach werden, als ein Angriff auf Hogwarts es je hätte vollbringen können. In was für einen Haufen gequirlte Drachenexkremente war er da hinein geraten?

Wie sollte er diesen Tag noch einmal überstehen? Am liebsten hätte er sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf gezogen und wäre einfach liegen geblieben. Doch halt, das ging nicht, er musste unbedingt herausfinden, was hier geschehen war, sonst würde der Horror kein Ende nehmen. Zögernd erhob sich Severus. Nachdem er Dobby mit einem lauten Wutgeschrei ruhig bekommen hatte, ging der genervte Zauberer seinen regulären morgendlichen Tätigkeiten nach, wobei er peinlich genau darauf achtete, heute nicht wieder den Scherben auf dem Boden zum Opfer zu fallen. Gut, das mit der Seife – dieses schlüpfrige Scheißerchen - war dann wieder passiert, weil er sich so sehr darauf konzentriert hatte, an die Unordnung im Wohnzimmer zu denken.

Er seufzte, als er den Raum betrat und durch ein paar Schwünge mit dem Zauberstab für Ordnung sorgte. Jetzt würde er das tun müssen, was alle taten, wenn sie nicht mehr weiter wussten: Severus musste sich an Albus Dumbledore wenden. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern bis …

„Severus, bist du da?", kam es prompt in diesem Moment aus dem Kamin. „Ja, das bin ich", gab er in ironischem Tonfall zur Antwort. Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich werde jetzt zu Ihnen rüber kommen." An diesem Morgen hatte Severus' Stimme jegliche Neutralität verloren. All sein Ärger kam durch seine Stimme zum Ausdruck und so war es diesmal der Schulleiter, der ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen in seinem Büro empfing.

Vor lauter Erstaunen, dass sein Zaubertrankprofessor selbst ihm gegenüber seine Laune nicht zurück hielt, fiel die Standardfrage mit den Zitronenbonbons aus (anders konnte sich Snape das Verhalten zumindest nicht erklären). Gut so, dachte der aufgebrachte Lehrer, dann können wir gleich zur Sache kommen.

„Ich habe ein Problem, Schulleiter, und ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll." Überrascht über sich selbst blickte Severus seinen Chef an. Die Worte waren ohne Zögern über seine Lippen gekommen. So schwer war es gar nicht gewesen. Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit war ihm durch sein Geständnis gewiss und so berichtete er von dem Phänomen mit der Zeitschleife. „ … und wenn ich morgens aufwache, ist es der 9. Januar und nichts vom Vortag hat Bestand, niemand scheint zu merken, dass sich alles wiederholt. Niemand außer mir."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille im Raum und nur das Surren der seltsamen Gegenstände war zu hören. Der alte Zauberer runzelte die Stirn und schien in die Ferne zu schauen, was, nach Severus' Erfahrungen zeigte, wie konzentriert Dumbledore nachdachte. Nach einer Zeit, die Snape unendlich lang vorkam, aber nur Minuten angedauert hatte, fokussierte Albus' Blick sich wieder und seine bedauernden Gesichtszüge verrieten schon die Antwort.

„Es tut mir Leid, Severus. Obwohl ich einiges über Zeitzauber weiß, gibt es nichts, was mit deinem Problem vergleichbar wäre. Ich könnte mich aber bei einem alten Freund von mir erkundigen. Das Problem ist, es kann einige Tage dauern, bis er antwortet."

„Womit wir genau bei dem Problem wären. Ich habe diese Zeit nicht." Das fahle Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters verzog sich zu einer Grimasse, die nur wenige unbeeindruckt ließ - doch Albus Dumbledore war einer dieser wenigen. Der alte Mann zuckte nicht mit der Wimper. Er zog lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch und meinte: „Faszinierend. Eine Zeitschleife. Aus rein wissenschaftlicher Hinsicht würde ich zu gern wissen, wer und was dahinter steckt."

Ich bin sicher, du wirst eine Lösung für dein Problem finden, Severus. Ich habe volles Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten." Snape studierte das Gesicht seines Chefs genau, denn dieser war bekannt dafür sehr gerne selber Schicksal zu spielen. „Sie haben dieses Mal wirklich keine Ahnung, worum es hier geht, Schulleiter?" Mit geschärftem Instinkt und seinen besonderen Legilimens Fähigkeiten im vollen Einsatz, wartete Severus auf die Bestätigung. Dumbledore schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Ich hab' nichts gemacht!" Snape glaubte ihm.

„Es bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als selber zu forschen, wie ich aus dem Dilemma entkomme. Könnte ich nicht, …?" Doch der alte Zauberer schien die Frage schon zu erahnen und winkte schnell ab. „Nein, ich möchte dich nicht vom Unterricht freistellen. Für alle anderen ist ein normaler Tag." Snape öffnete den Mund zum Protest, doch Albus fuhr fort: „Da du es schon weißt, hat eine Überraschungsparty für dich wohl auch wenig Sinn. Ich möchte, dass du wenigstens deinen Pflichten tagsüber nachkommst; was du abends machst, bleibt dir überlassen." Für Albus Dumbledores Verhältnisse war das recht großzügig. Der Tonfall des Direktors hatte etwas Abschließendes. Severus war entlassen.

Schon stand Severus vor dem Kamin, als Dumbledore noch einmal das Wort ergriff. „Ach übrigens, herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag."

-o-o-o-

Eilenden Schrittes und mit schwingender Robe wanderte Severus zur Großen Halle. Es wurde Zeit für das Frühstück, denn er hatte bei Albus mehr Zeit vertrödelt, als er vorgehabt hatte. Wenigstens blieb ihm heute der Unterricht in Verwandlung erspart.

Unterwegs konnte er nicht verhindern, dass Gesprächsfetzen seiner Schüler zu ihm herüber drangen, als diese ihm den Weg freigaben. „Und dann hat er mich gefragt: ‚Was hat der Typ, was ich nicht habe?' und ich antwortete: ‚Zwei Hotels'." Hatten diese Teenager denn nichts Wichtigeres zu tun? Schnell begab sich der Zauberer zum Lehrertisch. Als hätte er es geahnt, waren fast alle Plätze schon belegt und ihm blieb nur ein freier Stuhl neben Trelawney. Mürrisch setzte er sich dort hin und knurrte die Kollegin fast an, als sie sich an ihn wenden wollte. „Ja, ich weiß, ich werde heute etwas Besonderes erleben. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Sibyll." Demonstrativ drehte er sich weg und blieb tatsächlich ungestört. Noch eine Verbesserung!

In einem Anfall von Ehrgeiz, das Schicksal besiegen oder zumindest zu überlisten, hatte Severus in seinem Unterricht erneut den AU-Trank ansetzen lassen. Diesmal gab es eine neue Variation von Unglücksfällen. Severus hatte gerade einem schmächtigen Mädchen den Rücken zugewandt, als sie einen entscheidenden Fehler machte. So glaubte er wenigstens. Während sie völlig entsetzt auf den Kessel starrte, ertönte prompt eine Stimme im Hintergrund und ein Finger zeigte auf die Schülerin: „Sie war's, sie war's."

Das ließ die kleine Miss Fallen aus ihrer Erstarrung aufwachen. „Er war's, er war's." Ja, waren sie hier im Kindergarten? „Egal, wer es war, raus mit euch allen, aber sofort!"

Zum Glück war heute viel mehr Zeit, die Schüler aus dem Raum zu scheuchen. Wie schon die Male zuvor gelang es Severus, die Gefahr einzugrenzen und nur im Klassenzimmer ein Chaos zu hinterlassen. Okay, dann sollte es eben Wiederholungen geben. Das konnte er auch. Er überlegte, welche Strafe er vor zwei Tagen aufgegeben hatte.

„Ihr geht jetzt zu euren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Ich erwarte ein Essay über den AU-Trank von euch, mindestens 2 Rollen Pergament." Befriedigt sah der Zaubertranklehrer die Schüler eingeschüchtert und ohne Protest zu erheben von dannen ziehen.

-o-o-o-

Mit einem Grummeln sowohl im Magen als auch auf den Lippen betrat Severus am Mittag die große Halle. Die Freistunde, die er in diesem Fall hatte nehmen können, hatte er dazu genutzt, sich ganz genau in seinen Privaträumen und der näheren Umgebung umzusehen, um Hinweise auf diese verflixte Zeitschleife zu erhalten. Natürlich war nichts zu finden gewesen. Er war jetzt nicht nur hungrig, der Direktor hatte ihm ja auch noch die ausdrückliche Anweisung hinterlassen, seinen Pflichten nachzukommen, was im Klartext Mittagessen in der großen Halle und Diskussionen über Quidditch mit Hooch bedeutete. Dass dies seine Stimmung nicht gerade hob, war wohl offensichtlich. Wenn das so weiter ging, könnte er später ein Buch verfassen: Reden mit Rolanda.

Severus hatte sich extra Zeit gelassen, um dem derben Schulterschlag der Kollegin zu entgehen. Mit fast gelassenem Gesicht hatte er sich auf den letzten freien Platz neben sie gesetzt. Warum hatte er gewusst, dass er hier landen würde? Um jegliche Gespräche über private Treffen von vorne herein auszuschließen, bemühte sich Snape um einen neutralen Tonfall und grüßte Hooch mit den Worten: „Na, Rolanda, freust du dich auch schon auf das Quidditchspiel übermorgen? Glaubst du, dass die Slytherins wieder gewinnen werden?" Und da behaupteten die Leute, er habe keinen Humor. Severus genoss es zu sehen, wie Madame ‚Besenreißer' stockte und ihn völlig irritiert und mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Es musste merkwürdig sein, wenn man sein Gegenüber genau das sagen hörte, was einem selbst auf der Zunge lag.

Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die kurzen Haare und nickte. So sprachlos hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gewirkt. „Und Filius", wandte sich Snape an den Kollegen, der – wie schon an den Tagen zuvor - auf seinem Spezialstuhl an Rolandas anderer Seite saß, „was meinst du dazu?" Flitwick ging sofort auf die Frage ein und Snapes Plan ging auf. Der Zauberer konnte zügig und in Ruhe essen, während die beiden anderen bald in eine Diskussion vertieft waren. Gerade als die Fluglehrerin sich wieder an ihn wenden wollte, war Snape fertig und stand auf. Mit den Worten: „Ich muss dringend weg" wollte er sich eilig aus der Halle entfernen.

Er war schon fast an der Tür, als eine wohlbekannte weibliche Stimme ihn zurückrief. „Severus, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" Nerva Mac. Die hatte er wohl verdrängt. Auch heute waren die Vibrationen ihrer Wut fast körperlich zu spüren und er fragte sich, ob er sie bitten könnte, ihn zu zeigen, wie sie das hinbekam. Aber besser nicht jetzt. „Was ist los, Minerva?" Während er diese Frage aussprach, war ihm tatsächlich nicht klar, warum die Hexe mit ihm sprechen wollte. Er hatte doch gar nicht die Vertretungsstunde abgehalten.

„Das weißt du ganz genau, Severus! Ich will wissen, was du beim Frühstück mit Sibyll angestellt hast. Sie lief völlig aufgelöst über den Flur und nur mit Mühe konnte ich sie beruhigen. Sie wirkte völlig eingeschüchtert."

„Nun, Minerva, ich wüsste nicht, was _du_ damit zu schaffen hast. Ich weiß, du mischst dich gerne ein, wenn dir mein Verhalten nicht passt, aber ich werde mich dadurch nicht ändern. Ich bin, was ich bin. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte. Du magst einiger deiner Aufgaben für heute enthoben sein, ich habe noch zu tun." Mit hocherhobenem Haupt, die markante Nase leicht nach oben geneigt, drehte sich Severus Snape auf dem Absatz um und verschwand zur Tür hinaus.

Nachdem selbst Dumbledore ihm nicht hatte helfen können, beschloss Severus, sich nun in der Bibliothek ein wenig umzusehen - vielleicht würde er hier Informationen über das Thema Zeit und Zeitschleifen bekommen. Nachdem er einer völlig überraschten Poppy Pomfrey darüber Bericht erstattet hatte, dass sie sich darauf einstellen solle, dass einer der Quidditch-Spieler gleich in den See fallen würde, war er in seinem zügigen Tempo zur Bibliothek geeilt, seinen schwarzen Umhang wie immer hinter ihm herwehend.

Die Bibliothek war nicht gut besucht, obwohl das Wetter draußen vermuten ließ, dass die meisten Schüler sich im Schloss befinden müssten. Im Januar war der Druck, lernen zu müssen, wohl noch nicht hoch genug, dass sich die Schüler hier versammelten. Umso besser für ihn, denn so war der Geräuschpegel geringer.

Severus schritt sofort zur Verbotenen Abteilung, denn zu dem Thema, das ihn so dringend interessierte, würde er wohl nur dort fündig werden.

Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass Hermione ebenfalls dort war. Sie stand in einer Ecke und war ganz in eins der Bücher vertieft. Anstatt wie früher von ihrer Anwesenheit genervt zu sein, war er einfach nur erleichtert, denn sie würde ihn mit Sicherheit nicht stören. Schon merkwürdig, was dieses Zeitphänomen an Nebenwirkungen zeigte. Seine Einstellung zu Hermione hatte sich ein Stück weit geändert. Er wusste allerdings noch nicht so genau, was er von dieser Veränderung halten sollte.

Severus wanderte die Regale entlang, um nach den Titeln der Bücher zu sehen. Die von ihm gesuchten Exemplare befanden sich direkt dort, wo die Kollegin immer noch stand. Er räusperte sich, denn er war nicht sicher, ob sie ihn überhaupt schon wahrgenommen hatte.

Prompt fuhr sie wie von einer wilden Fledermaus gebissen auf und schaute ihn mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck an.

Er wollte nicht zu freundlich sein, das hätte sie nur verwundert, also deutete er nur auf die Bücher, die sich direkt hinter ihr befanden und wartete, bis sie zur Seite auswich.

Es herrschte eine angenehme Ruhe in der Bibliothek, die nur von dem dumpfen Aufschlag des Stempels von Madam Pince unterbrochen wurde. Kurz unterlag er der Versuchung, einfach den nächsten Pfeiler zu nehmen und im Takt mit ihr mitzustempeln. Ob sie das genug verwirren würde, um sie zum Aufhören zu bringen? Nein, wohl eher nicht.

Schweigend suchte Severus in den Büchern nach einer Antwort, nach einer Lösung für sein Dilemma. Er hatte sich gegenüber von Hermione niedergelassen. Die wenigen Bücher, die er bis jetzt gefunden hatte, enthielten Beschreibungen über Experimente mit Zeitumkehrern …das brachte ihn nicht wirklich weiter. Der Lehrer wurde unruhig, stand auf und gab ein Grummeln von sich. Die Hexe schaute erneut auf und wieder zog sie ihre Augenbrauen nach oben. Leise, um niemanden zu stören, fragte sie: „Was ist los?"

Unwillig winkte er ab. Er war nicht bereit, noch einmal alles zu erzählen. Wenn er selber nicht wusste, was hier passierte und Albus ihm nicht helfen konnte, wie sollte da seine ehemalige Schülerin ihm helfen? Mit schnellen Handgriffen, die seine Frustration deutlich unterstrichen, schob er die Bücher wieder an ihren Platz und verließ die Bibliothek. Aus den Augenwickeln heraus sah er noch, wie Hermione mit den Schultern zuckte und sich dann wieder in ihr Buch vertiefte.

Severus klangen Dumbledores Worte nach, als er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker machte. Hatte der alte Magier nicht etwas von, der Abend stehe ihm zur freien Verfügung gesagt? Gut, er würde sich das Essen in seine Privaträume servieren lassen, auch wenn das nicht gern gesehen wurde. Dann hatte niemand einen Grund, ihm zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren.

-o-o-o-

„Dobby alles hat für Master hergerichtet."

„Gut, du kannst jetzt gehen, Dobby. Ich wünsche heute Abend nicht mehr gestört zu werden." Mit diesen Worten entließ der Zaubertranklehrer den Hauself und ließ sich an einer gut gedeckten Tafel nieder. Er genoss es, endlich einmal alleine und in Ruhe zu speisen. Ohne die störenden Kommentare der Kollegen und das Geschnatter der Schüler schmeckte es ihm noch einmal so gut. Er ließ sich viel Zeit. Gerade als Severus sich seinem Nachtisch zuwenden wollte, ertönte ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür.

Wer würde es wagen, ihn hier zu stören? Nun, er hatte nicht vor, sich den Abend verderben zu lassen und beschloss, das Klopfen zu ignorieren. Doch das erwies sich schwieriger als gedacht, denn wer immer vor der Tür stand und sie bearbeitete zeigte eine Ausdauer, die ihm anfing auf die Nerven zu gehen.

Severus ging in Richtung Tür, um sie mit einem Schalldämpfungszauber zu belegen, als er eine Stimme hörte: „Sir, bitte, machen Sie auf. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe!" Das war die Stimme eines seiner Slytherin-Schüler. Er beschloss, dass es besser sei, die Tür zu öffnen. Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken in die Tat umgesetzt, als ihn auch schon das verlegen wirkende Gesicht des jungen McAllister ansah. Der Schüler wirkte nervös. „Sir, könnten Sie bitte mitkommen, es geht um eine wichtige Sache."

Ergeben seufzte der Lehrer auf und folgte seinem Schüler über den Flur. Wehe, wenn die Sache nicht wirklich wichtig war! Merkwürdigerweise ging es nicht zum Gemeinschaftsraum seines Hauses, sondern die Treppen hinauf. Was hatten die Schüler wohl wieder angestellt?

McAllister schien es eilig zu haben und deshalb waren sie schon nach kurzer Zeit auf der vierten Etage. Es war verdächtig ruhig auf den Fluren. Doch jetzt kam Hooch ihnen entgegen. Die Hexe hatte ein Grinsen aufgesetzt, das eine Mischung aus Vorfreude und … war da auch etwas Schadenfreude dabei?

„Severus, es ist schön, dass du hier bist." Mit diesen Worten hakte sie sich vertraulich bei ihm unter und wollte ihn mit sich ziehen. „Nein, ich habe noch in einer hausinternen Angelegenheit etwas zu erledigen", protestierte der Zaubertränkemeister. Er versuchte, sich ihrem festen Griff zu entziehen, doch das wollte ihm nicht recht gelingen.

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, Mr. McAllister kann sich noch einen Moment gedulden", meinte die Kollegin und zwinkerte dem blonden Schüler zu.

In dem Moment merkte Severus, dass er in der Falle saß. Er hatte sich tatsächlich hereinlegen lassen von einer Kollegin, die nichts als Sport im Kopf hatte und von einem seiner eigenen Schüler. Das wäre ihm früher nicht passiert. Wurde er langsam alt? Er fühlte wie sein Magen sich zusammenzog. Seine Zähne knirschten.

So mit dem Ärger über sich selbst und ein paar kleineren Rachegedanken beschäftigt, ließ sich der Magier von Rolanda Hooch in den nächsten Raum ziehen. Es war ein alter, unbenutzter Klassenraum. Bis auf ein einsames kleines Licht war es finster. Kaum aber hatten sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, als es auch schon hell wurde und ein vielstimmiges „Happy Birthday!" zu ihm herüber schallte.

Er sah die Gesichter einiger Kollegen, konnte aber weder Dumbledore noch McGonagall ausmachen. Er fragte sich, ob er das als Pluspunkt werten sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Es hätte an den beiden gelegen, diese lächerliche Überraschungsparty zu verhindern. Anscheinend hatte Dumbledore nicht weitergegeben, wie wenig er an einer Feier interessiert war. Doch jetzt war alles zu spät. Im Hintergrund hörte er Sektkorken knallen und er überlegte, wie er so schnell wie möglich wieder von hier fort käme. Ohne den Schulleiter, der seine Anwesenheit verlangen konnte, würde ihn nichts länger als notwendig hier halten können.

Und wieder standen die Gratulanten an, um ihn mit dummen Sprüchen über Glück und ähnliches zu nerven. Rolanda hatte sich wohlweislich nicht von seiner Seite bewegt. Da registrierte er Hermione und ein Gefühl der Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Sie würde ihn bestimmt auch diesmal retten. Der Gedanke, dass dies die ehemalige Schülerin war, die ihn früher fast an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben hatte, verdrängte er schnell.

Wenn er sich jetzt wie zufällig mit der jungen Hexe unterhielt, könnte er seine Klette vielleicht abhängen.

Es erklang Musik im Raum und das Licht wurde gedämpft. Wie aus der Luft erschien plötzlich ein Glas in seiner Hand. Mehr aus Reflex nahm er einen Schluck und musste natürlich wieder husten, als die süße Flüssigkeit so gar nicht den eigentlichen Weg gehen wollte. Gleichzeitig zu schlucken und zu husten war gar nicht so leicht. An diese Bowle musste er unbedingt in der nächsten Zeitschleife denken. Jetzt fehlte ihm nur noch, dass jemand oblatendünnes Minz anbot! Dann würde er allerdings platzen ... vor Wut.

Zum Glück war da schon Hermione, die ihm mit Rücken klopfen, einem Glas Wasser und den üblichen Sprüchen hilfreich zur Seite stand. Er seufzte tief auf. Gerettet von Hermione Granger, das machte ihm immer noch zu schaffen.

Da in diesem Augenblick die Musik verstummte, hatten die Leute in seiner Umgebung diesen Seufzer hören können. Er war sicher, den eindeutigen Tonfall getroffen zu haben und deshalb erstaunten ihn die Worte von Sprout sehr. „Ich hätte gern den gleichen Drink wie Severus", kam es von der Hexe mit der wilden Frisur in hoffnungsvollem Tonfall.

Er wandte sich ab, nur um Sinistra auf sich zulaufen zu sehen. Das konnte doch jetzt nicht wirklich sein. „Darf ich bitten, Severus?", forderte sie ihn zum Tanzen auf. Snape warf einen verzweifelten Blick zu Hermione hinüber, die kurz zuvor von Hagrid in ein Gespräch verwickelt worden war. Hatte dieser nicht sonst immer ganz fasziniert Dumbledore und Nerva Mac beobachtet? Doch die waren ja gar nicht hier. Sinistra setzte sein Schweigen einem Einverständnis gleich, zog ihn in den Bereich, der für das Tanzen benutzt wurde und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Nach ein paar Minuten Unbehagen und Schmerzen an den Füßen, schob sich Hermione zwischen sie und rief fröhlich: „Ich möchte abklatschen." Erleichtert sah Severus sie an, was der Hexe wohl nicht ganz geheuer vorkam, denn sie fragte: „Ist alles okay mit dir, Severus?" Er nickte nur stumm. Es war ihm einfach alles zu viel. „Du musst mir hier raus helfen", war alles, was er heraus brachte. „Müssen?", erwiderte sie grinsend, „ich muss gar nichts, wenn, dann mache ich das freiwillig." Sie nahm die Tanzhaltung ein und bugsierte ihn mit ihren Schritten in die nächste dunkle Ecke.

Mit ganz leisem Zweifel, ob ihre Motive auch wirklich, wie bei den anderen Malen, unleidenschaftlicher Natur waren, ließ er es geschehen. Als eine Stimme in seinem Inneren allerdings bemerkte, dass dies doch gar nicht so schlimm wäre, befahl er sich selbst, seinen inneren Monolog zu stoppen.

Hermione hatte es erneut geschafft, ihn aus dem Raum zu lotsen. Auch in diesem Fall mit den Worten: „Nun mach schon, dass du davon kommst, bevor sie dich erwischen", aus der Bredouille entlassen, machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Quartier. Einen Dank hatte er nicht über die Lippen gebracht, wohl aber ihre Hand fest gedrückt.

Zurück in seinen Räumen erinnerte sich der Zaubertranklehrer daran, wie erfolglos seine Recherchen geblieben waren, was bedeutete, dass er morgen wieder in dem gleichen Schlammassel stecken würde. Er wollte das nicht mehr. Er würde sich jetzt einfach in sein Bett legen und morgen wäre alles wie immer und ein neuer Tag erwartete ihn. Voller Zorn über die Ungerechtigkeit, die ihm widerfuhr, starrte er sein Spiegelbild im Badezimmer an. Spiegelbild? Da war doch was. Eine Erinnerung stieg in ihm hoch. War das doch kein Traum gewesen? Gab es diesen Typen, der ihm so ähnlich sah und behauptete, ein Engel zu sein, wirklich? Was hatte der doch gleich gefaselt? Wortfetzen, die in seinem Gedächtnis haften geblieben waren, drangen zurück an die Oberfläche:

„… die Liebe deines Lebens zu finden … einmaliges Hilfsmittel, nämlich Zeit. … nicht schaffen, die Bedingungen zu erfüllen, ... nun, du wirst merken, was dann passiert. … präsentieren dir …eine Auswahl der zur Verfügung stehenden Junggesellinnen."

Sein Verstand verweigerte zunächst, die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen. Doch langsam sickerte die Wahrheit zu ihm durch.

„NEEEIIINNN!" Der laute und unmissverständlich verärgerte Ausruf hallte an den Wänden wider. Nichts geschah. Hörte er da ein kaum vernehmbares, klingendes Lachen im Hintergrund? Er war sich nicht sicher. Severus' Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und seine Lippen wurden zu schmalen Strichen. Unwillkürlich griff er zum Zauberstab. Doch der würde ihm hier nichts nützen.

Aber über eine Sache war er sich sicher. Sollte er diesen Metatron jemals wieder zu Gesicht bekommen, würde er ihn auf der Stelle kastrieren!

Für diesen Abend gab es nur noch eine Rettung. Eine schöne Flasche Scotch.

**Ende des Kapitels**

_Darf ich um einen kleinen Kommentar bitten? Wer hatFilme oder Serien erkannt? Ich freue mich natürlich auch, wenn ihr die Story so sehr mögt, dass ihr sie zu euren Favoriten packt :-)_


	5. No way out

**(K)ein Tag wie jeder andere**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.   
Ähnlichkeiten mit irgendwelchen Filmen oder Fernseh-Serien sind kein Zufall, sondern durchaus gewollt._

_A/N: Es geht weiter, mit dieser Story. Für alle, die mitgeraten haben, noch einmal die Filme, an die ich beim letzten Kapitel gedacht habe: Schlüpfriges Scheißerchen aus Pretty Woman; Faszinierend – Mr. Spock aus Star Trek (Raumschiff Enterprise bzw. Star Trek Classic); Ich hab' nichts gemacht – Bart Simpson; Die Sprüche um die zwei Hotels aus Dirty Dancing; Sie war's –er war's aus Das Leben des Brian; Reden mit Rolanda - eine Anspielung auf die Bücher von Lockhart; Die Szene mit dem Stempel in der Bibliothek ist aus Indiana Jones; McAllister ist der Name von Kevin (allein Zuhaus); Oblatendünnes Minz ist aus Der Sinn des Lebens; Den gleichen Drink wie Severus haben wollen, sollte an Harry und Sally erinnern. Ich danke Mariacharly und Simone für ihren erneuten Einsatz als Betaleser! _

**Kapitel 4 – No way out**

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Severus damit, seiner Verzweiflung Herr zu werden. Das Schicksal schien sich gegen ihn gewandt zu haben. Wieder einmal – und diesmal wohl endgültig. Sein schlimmster Alptraum war wahr geworden. Er erlebte ein und denselben Tag immer wieder.

Es war nicht nur, dass er gefangen war in der Zeit, nein er war auch noch gefangen an einem Tag, der nicht furchtbarer hätte sein können. Er hatte überlegt, was noch schrecklicher gewesen wäre. Ihm waren spontan drei Dinge in den Kopf gekommen. Erstens, er hätte, auch wenn es unmöglich machbar schien, als Mann schwanger werden können. Zweitens, er hätte eine Zeit lang den Körper mit einer Frau tauschen müssen. Oder drittens, er hätte dazu verdammt sein müssen, immer die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Doch sein Schicksal war schlimm genug. Allein den Wunsch zu unterdrücken, Dobby, den Hauselfen, morgens regelmäßig zu erwürgen, kostete ihn allerhand Nerven. Auch Albus' obligatorisches Zitronenbonbonangebot löste bereits unerreichte Höhen seines Blutdrucks aus.

Von den Gedanken an die Bedingungen, die daran geknüpft waren, aus der Schleife entlassen zu werden, ganz zu schweigen.

Der Zaubertrankprofessor befand sich in einem Zustand höchster Unzufriedenheit, gepaart mit der Unfähigkeit, entscheidend reagieren zu können.

Dieser Zustand brachte Snape an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Wann immer er in der Vergangenheit eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, war er ein Mann der Taten und nicht des Abwartens gewesen. Doch in diesem Fall schienen ihm die Hände gebunden bzw. die Optionen jenseits der Grenze von diskutabel.

Severus reagierte zunächst genau so, wie man es von ihm in so einer Situation erwartete - nämlich mit absolutem Unmut. Seine schon als legendär bekannten Wutausbrüche, die selbst so manchen Slytherin-Schüler beeindruckten, steigerten sich in einem Maß, das er selbst nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.

Auf Grund der unglücklichen Umstände, dass niemand sich später an sein Verhalten erinnerte, aber natürlich auch mit ihrem alltäglichen Gebaren, brachten die Schüler und Kollegen ihn immer wieder dazu, sich schwarz zu ärgern. Nachdem er dieses erste Stadium überwunden hatte, verfiel er in die nächste Phase, die der Resignation.

Als er erkannt hatte, dass seine Wut ihm in keiner Weise half und ohne Konsequenzen für seine Umwelt (besonders die Schüler) auch wenig Sinn machte, verfiel der Zaubertränkemeister in tiefe Depressionen. Er war es einfach leid und nahm die Dinge widerspruchslos hin. Es war keineswegs so, als wolle er nicht kämpfen, beziehungsweise sich wehren, aber er war weit davon entfernt, den Clown für ein paar höher gestellte Wesen zu spielen.

Und was sollte er sich aufregen, wenn doch ohnehin klar war, dass sich alles am nächsten Tag ohnehin wiederholen würde. Auch wenn er nicht umhin kam, bei jedem Versuch Dumbledores, ihn von den Zitronendrops zu überzeugen, zu denken: „Was für eine deprimierend dämlicher Dumbledore!"

Ein zahmer Snape war weitaus verdächtiger als ein wütender und es kam mehr als einmal bei seinen Zeitschleifen vor, dass Albus ihn zur Vorsicht ob seines merkwürdigen Verhaltens zu Poppy zur Untersuchung schickte. Aber natürlich konnte sie nie etwas finden.

Und so erlebte Severus immer wieder das gleiche. Jeden Tag wurde er von Dobby geweckt, von Albus verdonnert, Verwandlung zu unterrichten und war dann jeden Tag sowohl Hooch als auch Trelawney ausgesetzt. Jeden Tag fand Minerva einen Grund sich mit ihm zu streiten, und jeden Abend feierte die ganze Schule seinen Geburtstag. Zum Glück für ihn wurde er aber auch jeden Abend sehr schnell aus dieser Situation gerettet. Nachdem der Zaubertranklehrer die ewigen Wiederholungen schließlich doch leid war und ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Typ, der ihm so ähnlich sah, am längeren Hebel saß, beschloss er, das Beste aus der Sache zu machen.

Wohl zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben handelte er frei nach dem Motto ‚Probieren geht über Studieren' und fing an, die einzelnen Situationen auszutesten. Er hatte ja nichts zu verlieren.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Severus von ihm inzwischen vertrauten Geräuschen geweckt.

„Babe, I got you Babe", ertönte es quietschend schrill und absolut unmusikalisch.

„Dobby, komm sofort hierher", donnerte der Zauberer quer durch sein Zimmer. Abrupt hörte das schreckliche Geräusch auf und wurde durch das Tapsen von Elfenfüßen auf dem Steinboden ersetzt.

„Schönen guten Morgen Dobby wünscht, Sir. Gut geschlafen Sie haben?"   
Snape konnte sich zu keiner Antwort aufraffen, also murmelte er ein wenig vor sich hin. Dem Hauselfen schien das zu genügen. Schnell gab Severus seinen Auftrag weiter. „Bevor du irgendeine andere Arbeit verrichtest, musst du zuerst das Chaos im Wohnzimmer beseitigen. Und sieh zu, dass die Katze mir nicht im Weg ist."

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, zog sich Dobby zurück, um den Auftrag zu erledigen. Das schien ja schon einmal gut zu klappen, und er musste sich nur daran gewöhnen, es jeden Tag so zu machen.

Nach einem Besuch im Bad, der diesmal fast ohne Komplikationen ablief, war es Zeit für seinen Auftritt beim Schulleiter. Unverletzt und mit einem Hauch von Vorfreude wartete der Meister der Zaubertränke im Wohnzimmer auf den Ruf des Direktors, während er seine Kleidung richtete.

Die Sätze, die Dumbledore sprach, konnte er inzwischen auswendig mitreden. Im Büro seines Chefs angekommen, wartete Severus auf die obligatorische, nicht wegzudenkende Frage. „Zitronendrops, Severus?"

Mit einem Zucken in den Mundwinkeln erwiderte der Zauberer: „Ich weiß." Albus schaute zuerst überrascht auf, aber dann gingen seine Mundwinkel nach oben.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du diese Art von Humor besitzt, Severus."  
„Sie wissen so einiges nicht von mir."  
Severus hatte sich alles genau überlegt. Er fing an in schnellen, hastigen Sätzen auf Dumbledore einzureden, so dass dieser kaum zu Worte kam.

Überrumplung war anscheinend die richtige Taktik.

Gut, darauf konnte er aufbauen. Es dauerte zwar noch einige Zeitschleifen, aber dann hatte Severus es geschafft: Er hatte Albus mit seinem untypischen Verhalten so aus dem Konzept gebracht, dass dieser von seinem ursprünglichen Plan abkam und über die Vertretung überhaupt nicht gesprochen wurde.

Nach einem leicht übereilten Aufbruch ging Severus nun zum Frühstück. Er hatte Mühe, seine ausnahmsweise gute Laune nach außen nicht zu zeigen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihm breit machte. Geschafft! Keine Vertretung für Minerva, ein verwirrter Dumbledore und mit Glück, mangels Vorbereitungszeit, keine Feier. Doch man sollte den Trank nicht vor der Fertigstellung loben.

Wie er mit Kollegin Trelawney umging, entschied der Zaubertranklehrer meistens spontan. Ihr zu entgehen, war ihm anscheinend nicht gegeben. Er hatte ein paar Mal versucht, sich das Essen in seine Privaträume kommen zu lassen, aber es kam immer wieder zu Missgeschicken seitens der Hauselfen, die Auswahl war sehr stark eingeschränkt, das Essen wurde verdächtig schnell kalt und die Mengen reichten nie aus.

Wenn er die mystisch-wabernde Möchtegern-Wahrsagerin aber schon ertragen musste, wollte er das wenigstens genießen. Seine Lieblingsvariante im Umgang mit Madame Flattertuch war es, sie mit seinem Wissen über die Zukunft zu beeindrucken. Mühelos zitierte er die Sätze der Kollegen und in der Nähe sitzenden Schüler, kurz bevor sie selber das Wort ergriffen und brachte Sibyll dazu, ihn mit offenem Mund anzustarren. So ließ sich auch das Frühstück gut ertragen.

Was die bei ihm so besonders beliebte Klasse anging, so hatte ihn hier der Ergeiz gepackt. Bis jetzt war es ihm noch kein einziges Mal gelungen, eine Explosion zu verhindern. Das sollte jetzt anders werden. Aufmerksam bis in die Zehenspitzen beobachtete der Zaubertranklehrer die Schülerschar, wie sie mehr oder weniger eifrig und talentvoll mit ihren Zaubertrankzutaten hantierten. Wie immer hieß es bei den Zutaten: „Zur Tür hinaus, linke Reihe anstellen. Jeder nur eine Schale."

Diesmal war es erneut Mr. Perrin, durch dessen Ungeschick eine Verkettung unglücklicher Zufälle in Gang gesetzt wurde. Genau drei Minuten bevor die Explosion stattfinden würde, scheuchte Snape die ganze Bande mit einer Gemütsruhe aus dem Unterrichtsraum. Einen Eindämmungsspruch und eine Vibration später war alles vorbei. Doch eins konnte sich Severus nicht verkneifen:

„Ihr geht jetzt zu euren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Ich erwarte ein Essay über den AU-Trank von euch, mindestens 2 Rollen Pergament."

Wie immer stoben die Schüler in Windeseile auseinander, um ihm aus den Augen zu kommen. Tja, das war wohl nichts, dachte Snape so bei sich, macht nichts, morgen ist auch noch ein Tag!

Dank der Freistunde, die Severus heute ja genießen konnte, kam er auch gutgelaunt zum Mittagessen in der großen Halle an. Er hatte sich angewöhnt, später zu erscheinen, um nicht noch einmal dem kumpelhaften Schulterklopfer zum Opfer zu fallen. Snape ließ sich ohne darüber nachzudenken auf ein nichts sagendes Gespräch über Quidditch ein und versprach sogar bedenkenlos, Schiedsrichter für das nächste Spiel zu sein. Nur wenn es um die Einladung zum Kaffee ging, zog er sich jedes Mal mit wechselnden Ausreden aus der Affäre.

Hooch bemerkte gerade: „Okay, einigen wir uns auf unentschieden", und schob einen großen Löffel Mousse au Chocolat in den Mund. In dem Moment blickte der Zaubertranklehrer auf, in der Erwartung, Minerva zu entdecken, die doch sonst immer einen Grund fand, ihn zornig anzufunkeln.

Doch diesmal gab es keine Spur von der Lehrerin für Verwandlung. Sie schien ebenso wenig an der Mahlzeit teilzunehmen wie Dumbledore.

Severus wandte sich an Flitwick: „Filius, wo sind Minerva und Albus?" Der Kollege rutschte einen Moment auf dem erhöhten Sitz herum und antwortete zögernd: „Wo Albus ist, weiß ich nicht." Ein Blick auf sein Gesicht bestätigte Snape, dass dies nicht der vollen Wahrheit entsprach, aber es ging ihm ja in erster Linie um Minerva.

„In Minervas Unterricht ist heute ein Missgeschick passiert und ein Schüler wurde verletzt. Ich denke, sie wird noch im Krankenflügel sein."

Severus nickte und wusste nicht recht, ob er erleichtert sein sollte, weil ihm eine Auseinandersetzung erspart blieb, oder ob er ein schlechtes Gewissen haben sollte, weil ja eigentlich er die Stunde hatte geben sollen. In seiner Vertretungsstunde war es nämlich nicht zu Missgeschicken gekommen. Letztendlich entschloss er sich, das Thema einfach zu verdrängen und sich mit anderen Dingen zu beschäftigen.

Am Nachmittag gab es nur einen festen Punkt, der sich immer zu wiederholen schien. Als Severus die schwarzen Wolken am Himmel entdeckte, dachte sich der Zaubertränkemeister, dass er ja nicht unbedingt warten müsste, bis dieser Gryffindor ins Wasser fiel. Er beschloss, Poppy einfach früher Bescheid zu geben. Da er ohnehin noch einen Heiltrank für sie fertig gestellt hatte, machte er sich sofort auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel.

Ohne Anzuklopfen betrat er Madame Pomfreys Domizil und lauschte überrascht, wie sie leise vor sich hin sang. Erst als er näher kam, konnte er die Worte verstehen: „Mit 'nem Teelöffel Zucker schluckst du jede Medizin, jede Medizin …"

Snape räusperte sich laut und vernehmlich. Poppy, die bisher mit dem Rücken zur Tür gestanden hatte und ihren Besucher so noch gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, fuhr herum.

„Oh, Severus, du bist es!" Die Medihexe ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und wirkte zu Snapes Bedauern gar nicht verlegen darüber, dass er sie singenderweise erwischt hatte.

Der Zauberer warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass es in genau sechzehn Minuten und zweiundzwanzig Sekunden zu einem Unfall beim Quidditch Training kommen wird. Ein Junge wird in den See fallen und dann wird deine Hilfe benötigt."

Mit einer flinken Handbewegung stellte Severus die große Flasche mit dem mitgebrachten Heiltrank auf den Tisch, der ihm am nächsten stand, drehte sich herum und war schon wieder verschwunden. Im gleichen Augenblick ertönte ein besonders lautes Donnern.

Snape hatte sich entschieden, zum Abendessen in die Große Halle zu gehen. Sein Hunger war sehr groß. Er dachte an die kleinen Unfälle der Hauselfen, die merkwürdigerweise immer dann auftauchten, wenn er versuchte, den Mahlzeiten fernzubleiben. Darauf hatte er absolut keine Lust. Also betrat Severus abends pünktlich wie immer die große Halle. Inzwischen machte ihm die einsetzende Stille nur noch wenig aus, er hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Dennoch stockte sein Schritt heute auf dem Weg zum Lehrertisch.

Was in aller Welt sollte das denn jetzt? Dort, wo sonst immer der Chor gestanden hatte, waren jetzt Musikinstrumente aufgebaut und magische Verstärker angebracht. Das Lied, das ihm entgegenschallte, war immer noch „Happy birthday to you", aber es war eine so moderne Version, dass Severus schon nach den ersten Tönen das Gefühl hatte, die Ohren fielen ihm ab. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sich die fast gute Laune des Zaubertränkemeisters in das komplette Gegenteil verwandelt. Das war eindeutig eine Steigerung des früheren Grauens und er fragte sich, womit er das verdient hatte. Als ihn in dem Moment Albus' Arm berührte, zuckten Severus' Finger nach seinem Zauberstab. Was zuviel war, war zuviel!

Ob es Zufall oder höhere Macht war, konnte Severus später nicht sagen, Tatsache war, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht richtig zu fassen bekam und dieser ihm beim Herausziehen aus dem Ärmel fiel. Erstaunlich schnell hatte sich Albus gebückt und ihn aufgehoben.

„Brauchst du den wirklich?", fragte der alte Zauberer, behielt den Stab in seiner Hand und schob den Widerspenstigen einfach weiter.

„Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

Das konnte nichts Gutes heißen, aber Severus' Blick war noch auf seinen Zauberstab in Albus' Händen gerichtet und so schwieg er lieber. Das Lied war inzwischen beendet. Die Ruhe als Kontrast zu dem Lärm zuvor, löste einen Hauch von Erleichterung in Snape aus.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Augen. Trotzdem bemerkte Snape, dass es in der Halle dunkel wurde. Quietschen und Schaben auf dem Boden verrieten, dass hier ein schwerer Gegenstand bewegt wurde. Dann durfte er wieder gucken. Seinen Zauberstab bekam er auch zurück. Schnell steckte er ihn wieder zu sich. Im gleichen Augenblick ertönte Musik, zunächst leise, dann immer lauter werdend und … eindeutig orientalisch.

Vor seinen Augen bemerkte Severus eine Torte von riesigem Durchmesser. Sie war mannshoch (wenn man Flitwick als Maßstab nahm) und auch wenn sie fast wie eine echte Torte aussah, erkannte er, dass sie aus nicht essbarem Material bestand.

In dem Moment erhob sich der Deckel und eine exotisch gekleidete Dame kam daraus hervor. Sie trug ein eng anliegendes, rotes Kleid, das in raffinierter Form an verschiedenen Stellen ausgeschnitten war und sehr viel Haut zeigte. Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare fielen offen den Rücken herab und unterstrichen ihre Bewegungen. Überall glitzerte es, wenn sie ihren Körper schlangengleich bewegte. Mit fließenden, wellenartigen Bewegungen kam sie direkt auf ihn zu und tanzte um ihn herum. Wieder in seinem Sichtfeld präsentierte sie ihm ihren Oberkörper und ließ ihn auf eine Weise vibrieren, die ihn unwillkürlich schneller atmen ließen.

Der ganze Tanz dauerte noch eine Weile an. Die Frau in Rot versuchte ihn weiterhin mit verschnörkelten Bewegungen und heißen Blicken zu bezirzen, doch es gelang Severus, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, indem er sich weiterhin auf den Ärger, der ihm dieses Spektakel bot, konzentrierte.

Mit stürmischem Applaus von allen Seiten - wobei die männlichen Schüler und Lehrer weit mehr Enthusiasmus zeigten als die weiblichen - endete diese Tortur für Snape. Doch er war sich sicher, dass dies erst der Anfang seines Martyriums war. Und richtig, Albus zog ihn in die Mitte des Raums. In den Reihen der Schüler begann es sich zu bewegen, ein Schieben und Drängeln war zu erkennen. Severus ließ in voller Absicht all seinen Grimm, den er verspürte, in seine Körpersprache einfließen. Anscheinend war heute die ‚große Gratulationsrunde' angesagt.

Da wurde seine Sicht auch schon von einem blauen Schimmern getrübt, als Dumbledore sich vor ihn stellte und ihm lächelnd gratulierte. Die blauen Augen blitzten, als der Schulleiter ihm die Hand reichte und auch ohne Legilimens anzuwenden, war die Botschaft klar: „Spiel mit oder …"

Während Severus noch überlegte, was sein Chef ihm überhaupt anhaben konnte und ob es sich lohnen würde, es auszutesten, kamen die ersten Gratulanten auf ihn zu. Zögerlich und mit sichtlichem Unbehagen bis hin zur schlotternden Angst, hatten sich die Schüler aufgereiht. Dank seines Rufs war die Gratulationsrunde in Rekordzeit vorbei. Keiner der Schüler hatte Lust, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, und als die Kollegen sich anschlossen, war Snape bereits wieder in einem Stadium der Abstumpfung.

Ganz am Rande registrierte der Zaubertränkemeister die Abwesenheit einer bestimmten Kollegin. Als die Information aus dem Unterbewusstsein in seinem Gehirn angekommen war, tanzte er bereits wieder mit Sinistra.

„Wo ist Hermione?", fragte er in scheinbar gleichmütigem Tonfall. Seine Retterin vom Dienst hatte sich bis jetzt nicht blicken lassen und so langsam stieg leichte Panik in ihm auf, weil er nicht wusste, ob er diese Farce-Party auch ohne ihre Hilfe so einfach verlassen konnte.

Sinistra blickte überrascht auf. „Hermione ist im Krankenflügel. Sie hat Poppy versprochen, nach dem Schüler zu sehen, der sich heute Morgen verletzt hatte, damit Poppy an der Feier teilnehmen kann. Hermione wollte dann später dazu stoßen, wenn Poppy sie wieder ablöst."

Severus blieb abrupt stehen, was dazu führte, dass Sinistra ihm sehr heftig auf den großen Zeh des rechten Fußes trat. „Au, verdammt!", konnte Severus nicht unterdrücken. Er nutzte die Chance und sah die Kollegin mit gekonnt schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an. „Es tut mir so … Leid, das war … keine Absicht. Schmerzt es sehr? Sollen wir mit dem Tanz aufhören?" Sinistra war sichtlich im Stress und wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. Auf ihre letzte Frage nickte Severus und so konnte er sich, allerdings nicht ohne weitere Entschuldigungen anhören zu müssen, an die Bar zurückziehen.

Mit einem Whiskey in der Hand saß er da. Solange er sich nicht auf den Ausgang zu bewegte, schien man ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Sein Blick fiel auf sein Spiegelbild und für eine Sekunde glaubte er, erneut jenen Mann zu erkennen, welcher die Ursache für dieses ganze Theater war. Das konnte allerdings auch Einbildung sein. Snape fragte sich, wie viel Einfluss der Metatron auf das Geschehen nahm und welche Freiheiten er, Severus, überhaupt hatte.

Zwischendurch hatte Dumbledore sich zu ihm gesetzt und ihm mit einem „ Ich liebe es, wenn ein Plan funktioniert!" zugeprostet. Der Abend schleppte sich dahin.

Ein paar Whiskeys und einige Tänze später, die Severus wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkamen, betrat Hermione die große Halle. Fast sehnsuchtsvoll hatte der Zaubertränkemeister auf diesen Moment gewartet. Er erwischte sich bei diesem Gedanken und war einen Moment lang völlig geschockt. Er und sehnsuchtsvoll, das passte doch gar nicht zusammen!

Doch er war schon auf dem Weg zu ihr. Freiwillig bat er sie um den nächsten Tanz und hoffte auf ihre allabendliche Rettungsaktion. Mit leichtem Amüsement in den Augen und ein wenig Schadenfreude in der Stimme, erfüllte sie seinen Wunsch und entließ ihn schließlich in die Freiheit.

„Schnell, Aschenputtel, es ist gleich Mitternacht", rief sie ihm nach.

Er drehte sich herum und ohne auf die Bemerkung einzugehen sprach er nur ein einziges Wort: „Danke!"

**Ende des Kapitels**

_A/N: Neben den Anspielungen auf diverse Filme, habe ich in diesem Kapitel auch eine Andeutung auf eine meiner Lieblingsstories eingebaut. Wer hier die Story ‚The Fire & the Rose'(oder auch die deutsche Übersetzung ‚Das Feuer & die Rose') erkannt hat, liegt hier richtig._


	6. Mission Impossible

**(K)ein Tag wie jeder andere**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
Ähnlichkeiten mit irgendwelchen Filmen oder Fernseh-Serien sind kein Zufall, sondern durchaus gewollt.  
A/N: Ich weiß nicht, ob noch jemand damit gerechnet hat, dass die Story weitergeht, aber ich habe es geschafft :).  
Und jetzt noch zu den Filmen im letzten Kapitel: Junior, Body Switch –verhexte Küsse oder alternativ Switch- die Frau im Manne, Der Dummschwätzer (das waren Sevs Vergleiche), Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis (deprimierend dämlicher Dumbledore), Nackte Kanone (der Gag mit dem Zitronenbonbon), Der Hornochse und sein Zugpferd (Mr Perrin), Ritter der Kokosnuss (einigen wir uns auf unentschieden), Mary Poppins (mit 'nem Teelöffel Zucker), Die Frau in Rot (spricht für sich) und das A-Team (Ich liebe es, wenn ein Plan funktioniert). Auch hier möchte ich mich wieder bei Mariacharly und Simone fürs Betalesen bedanken!_

**Kapitel 5 – Mission Impossible**

„Babe, I got you Babe", tönte es morgens um sechs Uhr durch die Räume des Zaubertränkemeisters. Für Severus war dies das Zeichen, dass sein persönlicher Alptraum einmal mehr seinen Lauf nahm. Nach dem Desaster am Abend zuvor stand für Snape fest: Jemand hatte definitiv etwas gegen ihn und drängte ihm Spielregeln auf, von deren Existenz er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte.

Das verursachte zwar, dass sich sein Magen zusammenzog, doch Severus war fähig, dieses Gefühl nieder zu kämpfen und stattdessen Dobby auszuschimpfen.  
Es wurde Zeit, dass er sich ernsthaft mit den Grenzen, die ihm dieser Zustand in der Zeitschleife verursachte, auseinandersetzte. Er war schließlich ein Slytherin und _die_ ließen sich nicht so einfach außer Gefecht setzen. Im Gegenteil, es galt einen Weg zu finden, Vorteile aus seiner Lage zu ziehen.

Auch wenn er fest davon überzeugt war, dass dies nicht klappen würde, nahm Snape seinen Zauberstab in die Hand, richtete ihn gegen Dobby und versuchte einen Zauberspruch.  
„Imper …", weiter kam er nicht. Obwohl er den Mund weiter bewegte und auch sein Geist auf diesen Zauber fixiert war, schien es, als hüllte eine unsichtbare Wolke den Rest des Zaubers einfach in sich ein, um ihn dann verschwinden zu lassen.

_Quod erat demonstrandum_, dachte der Zauberer. Er hatte es auch nicht erwartet, dass die Unverzeihlichen ihm erlaubt sein würden.  
Der Hauself blickte mit großen Augen zu Severus hinüber und sagte: „Ich hab' nichts gemacht." Dieser ignorierte den Einwand.  
Aber er war noch lange nicht fertig mit seinen Experimenten. Punkt eins war zwar abgehakt, aber die Liste war noch lang.

Nach seinen bisherigen Erfahrungen würde ihm wohl nur eins helfen: Die Flucht nach vorn – und das im wahrsten Sinne der Wortes. Zwei Zaubersprüche später eilte ein angezogener und sauberer Zauberer aus seinen Privaträumen, gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor die Stimme aus dem Kamin ihn rufen konnte. Zurück blieb ein leicht verwirrter Hauself, der leise sagte: „Und was ich soll genau aufräumen hier? Ich bin Hauself und kein Wahrsager." Gleich darauf zog er sich an seinen Ohren und stöhnte leise vor Schmerzen.

Währenddessen hatte Severus sich auf den Weg nach draußen gemacht, doch weit war er noch nicht gekommen. Zuerst war ihm auf seinem Weg nach oben eine Rüstung beinahe vor die Füße gefallen, dann kamen urplötzlich mehrere Slytherin-Schüler an.

Ein schmächtiger Erstklässler hatte Tränen in den Augen. Es war der neue Lieblingsschüler von Hagrid. Er hielt eine Box in der Hand, in der sich normalerweise eine Vogelspinne befand. „Sir, sie haben Kenny getötet!" Severus musste sich innerlich gestehen, dass ihn diese Auskunft eher erleichterte.

Doch seiner Pflicht als Hauslehrer musste er nachkommen. Mit einem „Vielleicht sollte Hagrid ihn sich erst einmal ansehen", konnte Snape den Schüler schnell weiterschicken.  
Die anderen waren schon schwieriger abzuschütteln.

Mit Sprüchen wie „Friss meine Hose!" und „Ich spuck dir ins Gesicht und blende dich!", waren die Streitenden bereits in einem Stadium angekommen, das zu eskalieren drohte. Doch ein Snape konnte schnell für Ordnung sorgen. „Wer von euch möchte morgen mit den Gryffindors zusammen eine Strafarbeit erledigen?"  
Die Kampfhähne verstummten und machten sich schnell aus dem Staub.

Als Severus fast die Tür erreicht hatte, stieß er mit Hermione Granger zusammen. Sie hatte ein eng anliegendes Oberteil aus glänzendem Material an und so eine Muggelhose für den Sport. Ein passender Pulli lag über ihren Schultern.  
„Was machst du denn hier?", fragten sie beide synchron mit leicht muffeligem Gesicht. Aha, auch Hermione war also ein Morgenmuffel.

„Ich will hier raus! Egal wie, es muss nur schnell gehen", antwortete er, bevor sie zu Wort kommen konnte. Dabei fiel ihm zum ersten Mal auf, wie gut sie in diesem Outfit aussah. Sie besaß eine angenehme Figur mit den Rundungen an genau den richtigen Stellen. Dass ihm das vorher nicht aufgefallen war!

Eine Sekunde später bedauerte er schon, überhaupt so einen Gedanken ausgerechnet bei einer Hermine Granger zugelassen zu haben. Schwamm drüber!

Hermione antwortete ihm: „Das wird gar nicht so leicht sein. Der Vordereingang ist blockiert. Peeves hat irgendetwas angestellt und jetzt hilft kein Zauber, die Tore wieder zu öffnen."  
Sie grinste ihn an und meinte: „Es bleiben uns wohl nur die Geheimeingänge, die nur wenige kennen."

Severus zog nur seine rechte Augenbraue hoch. Natürlich hatte sie als Freundin Harry Potters in ihrer Schulzeit mehr von den geheimen Gängen im Schloss kennen gelernt als viele andere Schüler, aber dass sie in seiner Gegenwart die Rede darauf brachte …

Sie machten sich auf den Weg, doch es schien wie verhext zu sein. Egal, wohin sie sich wandten, alle Ausgänge, so geheim sie auch waren, ließen sich entweder nicht öffnen oder waren unauffindbar. Snape hatte das fast erwartet und Hermione trennte sich schließlich frustriert von ihm.

Severus blieb nichts anders übrig, als zurück in seine Räume zu gehen. In einem letzten Versuch, sich aus dem Schloss zu entfernen, nahm er sich eine Hand voll Flohpulver, betrat den Kamin und rief: „Tropfender Kessel, Winkelgasse!" Seit Potter den Dunklen Lord besiegt hatte, waren einige Kamine auf Hogwarts wieder für das Netzwerk frei geschaltet worden.

Als der aufgewirbelte Staub ihm seine Sicht wiedergab, sah Snape, wo er gelandet war. Er befand sich - wen wunderte es? – in Albus' Büro und dieser rief freudestrahlend: „Severus, du bist der Mann, den ich gesucht habe!"

Als Severus den Schulleiter wieder verließ, hatte er sich ohne weiteres von ihm überzeugen lassen, die Vertretungsstunde zu übernehmen. Allein der Gedanke, was am Vortag passiert war, hatte ihn von jedem Protest abgehalten. Dafür war ihm heute das Frühstück mit Sibyll zu viel.

Der Zaubertränkemeister tat, was er sonst nie tun würde, und begab sich selber in die Küche, um sich wenigstens mit Kaffee zu versorgen.  
Die Hauselfen waren mehr als verwirrt, als sie ihn sahen, und gaben ihm alles, was er wollte, damit er nur möglichst schnell wieder verschwand. Sein Image galt nicht nur unter den Schülern, stellte er zufrieden fest, während er in seinem Privatquartier in aller Ruhe seinen Kaffee trank.

Seine nächste Herausforderung stand an. Würde er es diesmal schaffen, eine Explosion im Klassenzimmer zu verhindern? Er musste seine Strategie ändern.  
„Guten Morgen!", begrüßte er diese besondere Klasse mit knappen, aber halbwegs freundlichen Worten. Das waren sie nicht gewohnt und er bemerkte eine leichte Verwirrung bei den Schülern. „Bevor wir uns an den AU Trank begeben, werden wir noch einmal die Theorie dazu durchnehmen."

Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Kerker.  
Snape ignorierte es völlig.  
„Wir werden heute die Gruppen einmal anders aufteilen. Miss Iks geht heute zu Miss Rosenberg und Mr. Putter setzt sich ganz nach hinten zu Mr. Doe." Snape fuhr fort, seine Schüler so zu gruppieren, dass immer jemand ein Auge auf die Ungeschickten hatte. Sie sprachen noch einmal den Ablauf der Herstellung durch.

„Jetzt beginnen Sie mit dem Vorbereiten des Elixiers!"  
Voller Anspannung und mit einem mehr als kleinen Anflug von Ehrgeiz beobachtete Severus die Klasse bei ihrer Arbeit.

Im Gegensatz zu sonst vermied er es heute, den Schülern über die Schulter zu schauen, sondern stellte sich neben die Person, von der die größte Gefahr ausging und half stumm oder mit wenigen Worten die eine oder andere Katastrophe zu vermeiden.  
„Die Spinnenbeine noch mehr zerkleinern und dann in die Salzlösung geben. Aber gerührt, nicht geschüttelt!"

_War_ ich_ das eben gewesen, der der Schülerin diesen Tipp gegeben hatte?_  
Er erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder. Aber es schien zu funktionieren und das allein zählte – im Moment.

Snape schöpfte neue Hoffnung, denn es sah so aus, als habe er heute alle Missgeschicke vermeiden können. Da passierte es. Er wollte noch einmal auf Mr. Perrins Trank schauen, als er nicht sah, dass eine Schülerin ihre Tasche auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte. Sein Fuß verhakte sich in dem langen Gurt und brachte ihn zum Stolpern. Beinahe wäre er gestürzt, doch er konnte sich noch rechtzeitig abstützen.

Da fiel ein Behälter von dem Tisch, an dem er sich festgehalten hatte.  
Severus seufzte auf. Er wusste, was nun geschehen würde und wie in einem schlechten Traum sah er ohnmächtig zu. Als hätte jemand die Zeit angehalten, tropfte die Flüssigkeit aus dem Behälter in den Kessel, der sich direkt darunter befand. Ein Zischen im Kessel verkündete, wie sich Trank und Tinktur vermengten und große blubbernde Blasen stiegen empor.  
Es war höchste Zeit zu handeln und so jagte Snape seine Schüler im Eiltempo aus dem Kerker und versiegelte magisch die Tür.

Diesmal schaffte er es noch nicht einmal, eine Hausaufgabe über den dämlichen AU-Trank aufzugeben.

Die Vertretungsstunde war jedoch ein voller Erfolg. Keiner der Schüler wurde verletzt und der Punktestand für Gryffindor besagte, dass Slytherins Chancen sich gut verbessert hatten. Die Laune des Zaubertränkemeisters war um einen winzigen Hauch gestiegen.

Als er auch während der Mittagszeit durch seltsame Zufälle mehrfach davon abgehalten wurde, das Schloss zu verlassen, war Snape sich sicher, dass dies kein Zufall mehr war.

Er verbrachte nun die folgenden Tage damit, dies für sich selbst zu beweisen, und beugte sich schließlich unwillig dieser Einschränkung.

Um den Nachmittag nicht hungrig verbringen zu müssen, begab er sich meist kurz vor Ende der Mahlzeiten in die Große Halle. Einmal war er ein wenig früher da als gewöhnlich. Sprout stand bei Hooch und er vernahm die leisen Worte der Fluglehrerin: „Ich bin 55 Jahre, wenn ich mich jetzt nicht ausziehe, wann dann?!"

Es schüttelte ihn bei diesen Worten, aber er tat so, als habe er sie nicht gehört. Doch die Bilder, die in seinem Geist auftauchten und sich nicht vollständig verdrängen ließen, machten ein harmloses Gespräch über Quidditch unmöglich; von einer Einladung zum Kaffee ganz zu schweigen.

Das aufziehende Unwetter am Nachmittag machte den Lehrer für Zaubertränke immer noch unruhig. Er hatte allmählich die Nase voll davon, den bevorstehenden Unfall immer wieder zu melden und ihn doch nicht vermeiden zu können. Andersherum nagte jedes Mal zur gleichen Zeit der Drang in ihm, eine Meldung zu machen, anstatt sich um seinen eigenen Kram zu kümmern. Er war erneut oben in der siebten Etage des Schlosses und hatte freie Sicht auf das Spielfeld.

Es sah so aus, als sei niemand bereit, auf seine Warnung zu hören. Weder Hooch noch Pomfrey hatten auf seinen Hinweis hin das Training abgesagt und mit Minerva zu sprechen hatte Severus nach ihren Debatten am Mittag nicht die geringste Lust. So schien es unabwendbar, dass dieser Junge ins Wasser fiel … es sei denn …

Severus sah sich um. Diese Theorie musste er noch überprüfen. Er brauchte ganz dringend eine Möglichkeit, schnell wie der Blitz nach unten zugelangen. Ein paar Schritte weiter befand sich eine Tür. Er öffnete sie und fand dort …eine Reihe alter, aber noch brauchbarer Rennbesen. Er war sicher, dass sich hier vor kurzem noch ein anderer Raum befunden hatte, doch darüber konnte er sich später noch wundern.

Snape schnappte sich den nächsten Picobello Besenrein und lief zum nächsten Fenster. Im Sturzflug, der selbst einem Potter noch den Atem genommen hätte, sauste der Zauberer direkt auf den See zu. In Sekundenschnelle war er bis auf die Haut durchnässt und Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus. Doch das ignorierte er, schnitt eine Kurve und kam gerade rechtzeitig, um den Gryffindor-Schüler festzuhalten, der bereits von seinem Besen geglitten war.

Er flog direkt zum Ufer, hielt an und setzte Little ab. Ehe der Junge wusste, wie ihm geschah, war Severus schon wieder davon geflogen. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Das musste von der Kälte herrühren, obwohl ihm eigentlich eher warm wurde.

„Du solltest dich besser schnell trocken hexen und etwas Warmes trinken", murmelte er vor sich hin. Mist, nun redete er schon mit sich selbst. Trotzdem befolgte er seinen eigenen Rat.

Zwei heiße Tassen Tee und eine halbe Stunde später saß Severus in seinem Quartier und blätterte in seinen Unterlagen. Das Zubereiten des Tees hatte ihn auf eine eigentlich nahe liegende Idee gebracht. Warum war er noch nicht eher darauf gekommen? Er war schließlich Meister der Zaubertränke und würde nun auf seinem Fachgebiet nach einer Lösung für sein Problem suchen.  
Oder es zumindest versuchen.

Damit würde er gleich eine neue Theorie überprüfen können.  
Kurze Zeit später sah man einen hochkonzentrierten Professor Snape mit einem Stapel voller Bücher an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen und vor sich hin murmeln.

„Vielsaft-Trank? Nein, das fällt aus, dazu ist die Zeit zu kurz. Filch würde sich zwar immens freuen, in meine Rolle schlüpfen zu dürfen, doch ich weiß nicht, wie der Trank bei einem Squib wirken würde und außerdem …" Hier schüttelte sich der Lehrer, als er sich vorzustellen versuchte, was der Hausmeister in solch einer Situation alles anstellen könnte und würde.

„Ein Zeitbeschleunigungstrank? Nein, ich habe zu wenige Informationen über das, was mit mir geschieht; es sollte besser keine Manipulation der Zeit sein." Hierauf folgte ein Schweigen, das nur von gelegentlichem Blättern unterbrochen wurde. Dann wurde das Murmeln stärker. Doch es verging noch einige Zeit, die mit diversen Flüchen gut ausgefüllt war, ehe Severus endlich zu einem Schluss kam.

„Es kann nur einen geben!"  
Mit diesen Worten stand der Slytherin auf und wollte sich gerade zur Tür begeben, als es klopfte.  
Unverfroren kam eine lächelnde Sibyll Trelawney herein.  
„Severus, ich habe da eine Bitte an dich!" Bevor die penetrante Person weiter plappern konnte, hatte er sie am Arm gefasst und unsanft zurück geschoben.

Mit einem knappen: „Keine Zeit!", hatte er sie abgewimmelt und begab sich nun auf den Weg in die wohl finsterste Ecke des Kerkers, wobei er sich vorsorglich immer wieder umdrehte, ob ihn auch niemand beobachten konnte. Natürlich konnte er trotzdem nicht sicher sein, diesem Metatron traute er inzwischen alles zu.

Vorsichtig begab er sich zu einer Nische, in der sich eine Schlangenstatue befand. Er fasste der Statue einfach ins Maul und drückte kräftig auf ihre gespaltene Zunge. Ein ,Klock´ ertönte und gleich darauf fiel ein in Pergament gehüllter, schwerer Gegenstand in Severus' Hände.

Snape rannte fast zurück in sein Privatquartier, wo er den Schutzumschlag entfernte und mit fast ehrfürchtiger Miene auf das Buch sah, das er in Händen hielt: _‚Die Chronik von Slytherin'_ stand da in silbernen Lettern und gleich darunter, _‚Was du schon immer über das Manipulieren wissen wolltest, aber nicht zu fragen wagtest'_.

„Hier steht er drin, der ultimative Zauber, der alle meine Probleme lösen wird!" Das Geheimnis um dieses Buch wurde von Generation zu Generation innerhalb seines Hauses weitergegeben und das Buch selbst mit neuen Erkenntnissen stetig ergänzt.

Severus blätterte mit geübten Händen eine bestimmte Seite auf und legte das Buch auf seinen Arbeitstisch.

_Liebeszauber – Auf immer und ewig  
Originalrezeptur der Familie Slytherin  
übersetzt aus dem Parsel von Anna Konda _

konnte man dort deutlich lesen.

Tatendurstig machte der Zaubertränkemeister sich daran, die Zutaten für den Trank zusammen zu suchen. Die Moschusdrüse eines Wildschweins und den Zahn eines Vampirs in seinen Vorräten zu finden, fiel ihm nicht schwer, doch dann wurde es schon komplizierter.

Er war sich absolut sicher gewesen, dass noch genügend Alraunensaft vorhanden gewesen war, doch dieser ließ sich partout nicht auffinden. Auch eine Eilbestellung per Eule würde nicht rechtzeitig ankommen. Bei Sprout nachzufragen, hatte um diese Jahreszeit keinen Sinn.

Das nächste Problem war der Stechapfel. Normalerweise gab es diesen in getrockneter Form in rauen Mengen in seinem Vorrat, aber die Behälter schienen einmal verschimmelt, ein anderes Mal zu verdorrt und ein drittes Mal überhaupt nicht auffindbar zu sein.

Als Snape auch hier diverse Tage damit verplempert hatte, festzustellen, dass er auf immer neue Hindernisse stieß und schon fast aufgeben wollte, da erst hatte er endlich alle erforderlichen Zutaten zusammen.

Eifrig machte er sich ans Werk, als ihm einfiel, dass er noch gar kein Opfer auserkoren hatte. Gut, eigentlich war _er_ das Opfer und handelte in reiner Notwehr, aber er musste ja noch jemanden als weiblichen Gegenpart auswählen. Wenn doch nur Tonks hier wäre. Nicht, dass er Remus' Ex- und nun doch wieder Freundin wirklich so gut fand, aber die beiden befanden sich gerade wieder einmal in einer Trennungsphase und nichts würde den Werwolf mehr aufbringen, als wenn Severus sie für sich gewinnen könnte – selbst wenn es nur ein Trick wäre.

Nein, Tonks könnte ihm die Sache erträglicher gestalten und sich in den Typ Frau verwandeln, der ihm am meisten zusagte: blond, langes Haar, ein wenig frech, aber nicht zu sehr und mit guten Rundungen an den richtigen Stellen.

Er könnte natürlich auf eine der vorgeschlagenen Jungesellinnen zurückkommen, aber die ersten beiden waren jenseits der Grenze von indiskutabel und die dritte … bei Hermione hatte er das Gefühl, es sei einfach nicht richtig.  
Und dann wollte er natürlich auch dem Metatron keinen Triumph gönnen.

Während dieser Überlegungen hatten seine Finger flink Zutaten zerkleinert und getrocknete Bestandteile in Flüssigkeit gelöst. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war der Trank zur Hälfte fertig und musste nur noch gegen den Uhrzeigersinn gerührt werden.  
Mit den sicheren Handgriffen eines Meisters der Zaubertränke hatte Severus nach der Schüssel mit den Vergissmeinnichtpulver gegriffen, um zu prüfen, ob es auch fein genug war, als plötzlich eine Flamme unter dem Kessel hervor schoss.

Die Hitze ließ ihn einen Moment im Reflex zurückschrecken. Diese Sekunde hatte ausgereicht, um einen Teil des Pulvers in den Kessel rieseln zu lassen. Der Inhalt verfärbte sich augenblicklich von einem hellen Rosa in ein dunkles Violett.

„Verdammter Mist!", zischte Severus, während er fast gleichzeitig die Flamme löschte und in Windeseile zu einem Regal in der Nähe eilte, um ein Glas mit Lavendelblüten herauszureißen, das er auf dem Rückweg aufdrehte. Eine Handvoll dieser Blumen landeten im Kessel, dessen Inhalt inzwischen verdächtig stark blubberte.

Doch es war zu spät. Die dickflüssige Masse brodelte weiter, bis sie über den Kesselrand hinaus auf den Boden tropfte, um dort endlich zu erstarren. Severus' Gesicht wurde lang und länger.  
Dann überrollte ihn eine Welle von Emotionen, eine Mischung aus gekränktem Stolz, Wut auf die begrenzten Umstände, denen er dank gewisser Leute unterlag, und Dickköpfigkeit, sich genau diesen Umständen nicht beugen zu wollen.

Doch Snape wusste, wann er sich geschlagen geben sollte und dieser Punkt war, auf sein Liebesstrank-Projekt bezogen, jetzt erreicht. Es war eine Mission, die unmöglich war.

Sein sich bis in seine Eingeweiden spürbarer Ärger über die Niederlage hielt bis zum Abend vor, als es plötzlich an seine Tür klopfte und ihn Dumbledore ohne viel Federlesens ins Schlepptau nahm.

„Severus, ich hatte gerade in den Kerkern zu tun und dachte, wir können doch gemeinsam zum Abendessen in die große Halle gehen."  
_Aber klar, du warst nur zufällig hier … und außerdem bist du noch der Weihnachtsmann_, dachte Severus, als er wortlos nickte und schicksalsergeben neben dem alten Mann hertrottete.

Wieder einmal ließ er sich auf sein nun schon vertrautes abendliches Ritual ein mit dem tröstlichen Gedanken an den vielen Whiskey, den es geben würde, und dass seine schnelle Rettung nicht unwahrscheinlich war.

So stürzte er sich schnell auf die Bar und vergaß auch nicht, das Glas mit dem widerlich süßen Cocktail abzulehnen und sich stattdessen mit richtigem Alkohol zu versorgen. Als Hermione ihn dann ansprach, war er so erleichtert und durch sein mittlerweile drittes Glas Whiskey, das aus Soda- und Eismangel nur pur ausgeschenkt wurde, wesentlich lockerer als sonst.

Und dann stellte er mitten im Tanz fest, dass sie sich eifrig über die Vorteile des neuen Verdopplungs-Tranks unterhielten, anstatt an seiner Flucht zu arbeiten. Das schien in diesem Fall auch gar nicht zu stören, denn Hermione stellte sich als interessante Gesprächspartnerin heraus.

Das war ein Phänomen, mit dem er gar nicht gerechnet hatte, nachdem er sie so lange Zeit nur als nervende Schülerin gekannt hatte.

Doch dann schaute die junge Hexe ihn mit einem Mal an, grinste verschmitzt und fragte: „Und du hast tatsächlich noch nie einen Trank gefunden, an dem du gescheitert bist?" Damit wurde der Meister der Zaubertränke auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgesetzt.  
In Hinblick auf bestimmte Ereignisse am Nachmittag bestand seine Antwort aus unverständlichem Gemurmel. Als er anfing, sich nach einem Fluchtweg umzusehen, stand sie auf. Mit gebogenem Zeigefinger lockte Hermione ihn in typischer Geste auf die Tanzfläche, als gerade ein Chachacha erklang.

Severus, der seine Rettung noch nicht aufgegeben hatte, ging darauf ein und durfte als Belohnung endlich durch den geheimen Gang entfliehen.

Auch dieses Mal bedankte er sich und von einem plötzlichen Impuls angetrieben, beugte er sich zu ihr nach unten und küsste sie.  
Ein Klatschen ertönte und Snape fühlte einen heftigen Schmerz auf seiner linken Wange. Als er unwillkürlich seine Hand darauf legte, hörte er noch ihren entrüsteten Ausruf: „Typisch, da reicht man einem den Finger und er nimmt die ganze Hand."

Das war zu viel für Severus, der insgeheim gehofft hatte, dass sich so seine Probleme schnell lösen lassen würden. Aber das war anscheinend noch ein langer Weg.

**Ende des Kapitels**

_Und weil es so schön war, noch einmal ein paar mögliche Reviewantworten zum Auswählen. _

_AU - absolut unglaubwürdig  
__WIP - witziger, intelligenter Plot  
__UTZ - unglaublich tolle Zaubererstory  
__ZAG - ziemlich alberne Geschichte  
__PWP - primitiv witzlose Plage_


End file.
